


Ты, я и Третья Мировая

by Catalina_Erantzo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship Problems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Erantzo/pseuds/Catalina_Erantzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Модерн-AU.<br/>В его жизни бывают хорошие дни, бывают плохие. На фоне всех прочих.<br/>Мало того, что приходится терпеть грубых хипстеров до восьми вечера, так ещё и вот эта проблема.<br/>Проблема как раз заходит в дверь. Проблема ростом в сто девяносто с половиной, наряженная в шикарный костюм из Burberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты, я и Третья Мировая

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/gifts).
  * A translation of [You, me & world war three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910388) by [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian). 



> Берлин. Леголас-подросток/хипстер, Трандуил-адвокат/отчим Леголаса, Арагорн-бариста/хиппи.  
> Модерн-АУшка с полным забвением канона. На месте персонажей представлять кого-либо кроме актеров нет смысла.
> 
> Вольности этого перевода сравнимы только с вольностями, которые допустил Эйерис Таргариен во время первой брачной ночи Тайвина и Джоанны Ланнистер. Так-то.
> 
> Название взято из песни Gavin Friday - You, me & World War Three
> 
> Jace Everett - Bad Things  
> Maroon 5 - One more night  
> Madonna - Revolver
> 
> Ах да. Несколько не под фик, но пусть будет. Арт в тему: http://goo.gl/av4u49

_**1** _

  
В его жизни бывают хорошие дни, бывают плохие. На фоне всех прочих.

Он заходит в кофейню Бальзак, опаздывая на пятнадцать минут. Быстро надевает униформу, сверкает широкой улыбкой в сторону коллеги, но стоит обернуться, как улыбку стирает напрочь.

― Я все видел, ― доносится до него смешок Арагорна, но он не слушает. Нет времени.

Вот уже третью неделю он работает в этой кофейне и с каждым днем ненавидит ее все больше и больше.

Мало того, что приходится терпеть грубых хипстеров до восьми вечера (да, до восьми, очевидно, в Берлине живут именно так), так еще и вот эта проблема.

Проблема как раз заходит в дверь. Проблема ростом в сто девяносто с половиной, наряженная в шикарный костюм из Burberry. Вышагивает словно модель на подиуме. Наверняка, он знает, на кого похож со стороны, потому что идет, высоко держа подбородок и витая где-то в кокаиновых облаках со своим распроклятым темным лесом бровей. Но уж в этом он себе признаваться не станет.

― Шел бы ты нахер, ― беззвучно шепчет Леголас, когда отчим подходит ближе. Выражение лица Трандуила не меняется, нисколько, как будто его накачали ботоксом. Вообще, насчет ботокса он не уверен, но все равно продолжает так думать.

Хоть в очереди перед ним стоят целых три человека, Леголас уже раздражен сверх меры. Когда он раздает кофе с пирожными, движения становятся резкими, отрывистыми. Он точно знает, что Трандуил заметит. Еще бы ему не заметить. Ведь не мог же отчим зайти в другое кафе, то, что как раз через дорогу от его офиса. Нет, ему обязательно нужно пройти лишних пять минут, чтобы застать его на рабочем месте. Трандуилу прекрасно известно, как он обожает его визиты.

Поднимая взгляд на лицо отчима, он даже не пытается улыбнуться.

― Да? ― произносит он, подняв брови.  
― Повежливей, ― укоряет Трандуил, изящным движением приглаживая свои длинные золотистые волосы.

В ответ Леголас приподнимает брови чуть выше. Слегка скривив губы, Трандуил вынимает бумажник.

― Эспрессо со сгущенкой и сливками, ― говорит он и, постучав по губам длинным тонким пальцем, добавляет, ― и кусок чизкейка. С собой.  
― А как же вишневый торт с ромом? ― интересуется он, поворачиваясь к эспрессо-машине.

Трандуил не отвечает, но намек вряд ли остается незамеченным. У его приемного отца немало привычек, на которые так приятно намекать. И он намекает.

Наполнив стакан и черкнув на нем пару слов, он вручает его Трандуилу. Тот не глядя отдает деньги, берет чизкейк и кофе, делает небольшой глоток. И чуть не выплевывает обратно, при виде чего в животе Леголаса поселяется непередаваемое чувство удовлетворения. Отчим резко оборачивается к нему, хмурит темные брови.

― Это еще что такое? Я же сказал, что хочу ―  
― А того нет в карте, ― пожимает плечами Леголас. В его взгляде ясно читается, чтобы тот или допивал, или выматывался.

Трандуил выбирает второе и уходит, оставляя кофе на столе. Леголас мимоходом убирает его за прилавок, чтобы выпить чуть позже. Что ж, ближайшую неделю, если не больше, кататься на машине ему не светит. Но оно того стоило.

― Работай давай. ― Арагорн тычет его локтем в бок с широкой ухмылкой на лице.

Следующий день оказывается в разы хуже предыдущего. Как и следовало ожидать, в школу пришлось ехать на автобусе. И умудрился же он опоздать как раз на тот предмет, куда опаздывать никак нельзя. Так что по химии нужно будет сделать больше обычного. Боже, как будто ему больше нечем в жизни заняться! Хотя, если честно, пока что действительно нечем. Ведь отчим три недели назад решил уделить его воспитанию побольше внимания (очень смешно) и перестал давать ему деньги.

Пора уже тебе стать самостоятельным, сказал Трандуил, сжимая в руке бокал вина и, по своему обыкновению, слегка наклонив голову набок.

Поэтому, если он не хотел остаться без наличности, нужно было устраиваться на работу. За право носить одежду из Boy London и ходить по клубам надо платить. Так что выбора не оставалось.

И вот он стоит в шумной кофейне и пытается разобрать, что говорят ему наперебой два разных человека, постоянно поправляя свои заказы. Вот именно, долбанные вы придурки, решите, что будете брать, а уж потом раскрывайте рот.

Арагорн ободряюще кладет на плечо руку, всего на секунду, но даже от этого становится немного легче. Совсем немного. И все же он продолжает исполнять прихоти посетителей (Трандуилу определенно понравилась бы эта фраза), теряясь в работе.

На часах полшестого, а, значит, он заявится с минуты на минуту. Обычно так и происходит.

Но, как ему уже приходилось думать, этот день просто хуже предыдущего. Во всех смыслах. Ведь сегодня с визитом к нему приходит еще и Оукеншильд. О нем придется рассказать подробнее.

Торин Оукеншильд работает в суде, как и отчим, но представляет интересы конкурирующей компании. У этих двоих непростые отношения. Он убедился в этом, когда однажды ночью застал Трандуила распивающим марочное вино в процессе просмотра программы про китов-убийц. Вернее, тот застал его, когда он пытался незаметно ускользнуть на вечеринку в ночь на пятницу. Убедиться позволило ему и то, что Трандуил не преминул сообщить ему о домашнем аресте на ближайшие две недели, даже не поднимая головы. Да уж, эти двое грызутся друг с другом как прокурор с адвокатом.

Оукеншильд невысок, но недостающие сантиметры роста с лихвой компенсирует его крепкое телосложение и сильные мышцы, бугрящиеся под костюмом из Tom Ford — да уж, этот костюм определенно взбесит Трандуила. Ухоженная черная борода, тонкая линия губ, нос с небольшой горбинкой, пронзительный взгляд темно-синих глаз. И наконец, голос. Ни у кого больше Леголас не слышал такого хриплого и низкого тембра, как у Оукеншильда. Приходится признать, что его звук довольно приятен.

Он становится в очередь за секунду до прихода Трандуила. Не к добру это. Становясь за Оукеншильдом, отчим даже не смотрит на него, будто не узнает вовсе.

― Вот же черт, ― шипит Леголас, за что получает обеспокоенный взгляд от Арагорна — тот как раз выходит из кухни. Он кивает в сторону пришедших, но Арагорн только вопросительно поднимает бровь. Ах, да. Он же и понятия не имеет, в чем дело. Ничего, скоро узнает.

Торин берет капучино и кусок клубничного торта ― ничего вычурного, но как нельзя кстати подходит любителю сладкого.

― С собой? ― спрашивает Леголас, быстро глянув на Трандуила.  
― Нет.  
― Хорошо, одну минутку.

Торин отходит в сторону и ждет, пока Арагорн готовит его кофе.

Леголас переводит взгляд на Трандуила, поднимая уголки губ в намеке на язвительную улыбку.

― Тебе тоже капучино? ― интересуется он.  
― Латте макиато. С обезжиренным молоком.  
― С собой?  
― Нет.  
― А десерт?  
― Перестань, Леголас. Просто налей мне кофе, ― отрезает Трандуил. От бархатных ноток низкого голоса по спине начинают бегать мурашки.  
― Ладно.

Они наблюдают за двумя мужчинами из-за барной стойки.

― Так значит, твой отчим и этот парень конкуренты, ― посмеиваясь, начинает Арагорн и опирается на прилавок.  
― Ты преуменьшаешь.

Сейчас в кофейне немного посетителей, а потому двух мужчин, сидящих в разных углах зала, сложно упустить из виду. Оукеншильд концентрируется на поглощении торта, нахмурив брови. На его лице застыло мрачное и серьезное выражение. Трандуил же помешивает латте ложечкой легкими и изящными движениями, так, словно дирижирует для арии Вивальди.

Наконец это случается. Они встречаются взглядами.

— О, — вырывается у Арагорна.

Сколько чувства в их взгляде: горячая, как лава, ненависть мешается с ледяным презрением. Трандуил слегка наклоняет голову, его длинные волосы следуют за движением. Уголки губ едва заметно приподнимаются. Пародия на приветствие.

Торин продолжает хмурить брови, а ярость в сердитом взгляде разгорается с гораздо большей силой.

— Ты только посмотри на них. Прячут флирт за неприязнью, — произносит Леголас.  
— Как по мне, так это… просто неприязнь, — отвечает Арагорн.  
— Да нет же, это они так выражают свою страсть.  
— Ты, я смотрю, не в восторге. — Арагорн кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Ненавижу его, — выплевывает Леголас со всей злобой, на какую способен.  
— Которого?  
— Обоих.

Арагорн издает гортанный смешок.

— Не смешно, — обрывает его Леголас, — ты не представляешь, что мне потом от него будет.

Леголас просто уверен, что Трандуил его сегодня вечером поимеет. Кроме шуток. А когда отчим напивается со злобы, то становится еще большей сукой, чем обычно. Оглашает дом театральным смехом и яростно хлопает дверями. А еще срывается на соседях. Боже. В прошлый раз он не просто послал их нахер, открыв дверь только после четвертого звонка, но и посоветовал… помнится, фраза прозвучала следующим образом: «Скиньте, наконец, свои тряпки, проклятые вы отбросы, и купите нормальную одежду». И захлопнул дверь у них перед носом. А кому пришлось потом разбираться с полицией? Леголасу, кому же еще. Или так, или фильмы про животных.

— Так что будет-то? — Арагорн поднимает бровь.  
— Надеюсь на пингвинов.

Леголас еще немного наблюдает за мужчинами — те снова переключаются на кофе.

Он с радостью отпускает Арагорна в зал убирать со столов, когда тот предлагает пойти вместо него. Пока что коллега единственный из его знакомых, кто не испытывает страха перед его приемным отцом. Он непринужденно улыбается, спокойно орудуя тряпкой. Сперва забирает посуду со стола Торина, потом направляется к Трандуилу.

Увидев, как отчим оценивающе окидывает Арагорна взглядом с головы до ног, Леголас не может сдержать широкой ухмылки. Да уж, если в ком страсть к осуждению воплотилась полнее всего, так это в Трандуиле.

Он осуждает грязь под ногтями Арагорна, поднимает глаза, чтобы осудить вызывающую ухмылку, которой тот его награждает, и подчеркнуто ее игнорирует.  
Вечная щетина, небрежно распущенные темно-русые волосы, постоянно закатанные рукава рубашки. К тому же, Арагорну уже далеко за тридцать — не в пример больше, чем Трандуилу, а он по-прежнему всего лишь бариста, и его полностью это устраивает. Плевать он хотел, что подумают другие.

Да уж. Трандуил его ненавидит.

Но Арагорна это не особенно волнует. Что лишь усугубляет ситуацию.  
Леголас гордится тем, что в начальники ему достался именно такой человек.

Когда они выходят из кофейни, на часах уже полдевятого. На улице еще не стемнело, но фонари уже горят. Леголас тихо вздыхает и забрасывает старый кожаный рюкзак на плечо.

— До понедельника, — прощается он. Они стискивают друг друга в объятиях, обмениваясь хлопками по спине.  
— Смотри сильно не напивайся, — отвечает Арагорн, ухмыляясь.  
— Передавай привет Арвен. Cкажи, пусть приходит в любое время, если вздумает тебя бросить.  
— Никогда в жизни, — парирует Арагорн, подмигивая.

На этом они расходятся каждый в свою сторону. Леголас идет по направлению к метро, в наушниках играет The Cure, Friday I'm in love.  
Домой приезжает полчаса спустя. Следующие пару часов проходят в попытках разузнать, не хочет ли кто встретиться вечером, но у всех неотложные дела. Наконец он слышит стук входной двери и шаги в гостиной.

Странная штука, думается ему, как можно жить с человеком, которого едва знаешь. Уже три года, с тех самых пор, как умерла мать, он чувствует себя чужим. Другие сочтут его грустным ребенком и будут отчасти правы: его действительно время от времени охватывает депрессия и печаль. И конечно же, ему хочется, чтобы мама была рядом. Но он переживет, так было всегда. Он давно усвоил, что жизнь продолжается, несмотря ни на что. Жизни на все плевать.

Отец ушел от них с матерью, когда ему было десять. Был, и нету. Может, он уже умер, почем ему знать.  
Вместе они отправлялись навстречу приключениям. Всё сплошь грандиозным и сказочным.  
Однажды они возвращались домой на машине, как вдруг Леголас указал пальчиком в небо и дрожащим от волнения голосом объявил папочке, что увидел воздушный шар. Не сказав ни слова, папа развернул машину, и они последовали в том направлении. Этому приключению они дали название «Погоня за одиноким шаром».

Он рассказывал ему сказки, перед сном и завтраком, и когда было время.  
Про индейскую девочку по имени Юная Форель, которая провела в свое племя воду для полива. О птерозавре Макейнсе, который в полете мог обогнать даже ветер. А еще папа читал ему вслух. «Остров сокровищ», когда он подхватил простуду на зимних каникулах, и слова в его затуманенном температурой сознании превращались в видения. «Принца Вэлианта», когда он снова пошел в школу, и Леголас до сих пор все это помнит, помнит истории о Поющем мече, о Туманных островах, где Вэл встречает Алету, — комиксы о принце Вэлианте до сих пор хранятся у него среди прочих книг.

А потом отец ушел и ни разу не вернулся. Это научило его тому, что со многими людьми случается всякое дерьмо. И что чувствовать боль совершенно нормально. Она формирует характер. И люди становятся такими, какие есть.

А ему нравится то, кем он стал.

Тогда они с матерью стали жить вдвоем. Он любил ее, но не встречал с ее стороны понимания. Надо было больше ее ценить, но тогда он не знал.

Она встретила Трандуила лишь за год до смерти. Рядом с ним она расцвела. Мать была красивая женщина, высокая блондинка с ярко-голубыми глазами. Трандуил сходил ей скорее за брата, чем за любовника, но все же они подходили друг другу. Трандуил тогда был другим. И даже не поженись бы они, он бы все равно взял Леголаса к себе.

После ее смерти он изменился. А, может, просто стал таким, каким был до их встречи.

Когда хотел, он мог быть очаровательным человеком, пробуждающим к себе интерес. И, конечно, он знал, как вести себя в жизни. Вскоре Леголас увидел, что характер у него тверже стали и защита явно виновных людей моральных терзаний у него вызывает. «Их жизнь, мне до нее дела нет», всегда говорил он.

А еще у него есть пара привычек, о которых, думает Леголас, мать так и не узнала.

И вот он живет с незнакомцем, который не возражает против его присутствия в своем доме, платит за обучение и покупает все, что ему нужно. Вернее, покупал, но с тех пор прошло три недели. Где-то в глубине души Леголас понимает, что Трандуил правильно сделал, перестав снабжать его деньгами, но большей частью он просто обижен. Нет бы Трандуил едва сводил концы с концами или жил жизнью аскета. Совсем наоборот. Леголас подозревает, что все юристы тайно обожают покупать себе костюмы за баснословные деньги и щеголять в них на людях. А Трандуил всегда уделяет тонну внимания своему внешнему виду. Тщеславный ублюдок.

Вдруг раздается стук в дверь. Он чуть не подскакивает на месте.  
Трандуил заходит, не дожидаясь приглашения. Сволочь.

— Знаешь, у меня есть право на личное пространство, — говорит он, оборачиваясь к приемному отцу.  
— Пока ты живешь в моем доме нахлебником, у тебя нет никаких прав. — Трандуил окидывает комнату взглядом, замечая на стенах постеры Дэвида Боуи и The Cure, фотографии Сьюз и Оскара, а еще полуголую женщину рядом с монитором. На полу валяется разбросанная одежда, да и тарелки он давно не убирал.

— Да перестань, — восклицает Леголас и встает. Трандуил принес бутылку вина и теперь призывно поднимает ее повыше, одаряя его слабой улыбкой.

— Быть не может! Поделишься своим драгоценным алкоголем? — Обычно не делится.  
— Сегодня праздник, — объявляет отчим, покидая комнату. Леголас идет вслед за ним. Может, он и сволочь, но вино пьет всегда превосходное. А от пары бокалов он бы не отказался.

Трандуил садится на диван, кладя руку на спинку. Галстук свободно висит на шее, верхние пуговицы рубашки расстегнуты, от чего видна тонкая бледная шея. Его пиджак аккуратно висит на спинке стула.

Трандуил улыбается во все тридцать два, щедро разливая по двум бокалам вино.

— Так что за повод? — интересуется Леголас, принимая бокал.  
— Выиграл то дело против Оукешильда, — сообщает Трандуил будничным тоном, но внутри он торжествует, это уж точно. А то стал бы делиться вином. Леголаса не проведешь.  
— Что ж, поздравляю, — бормочет он и делает небольшой глоток.

— Пойдешь сегодня гулять? — спрашивает Трандуил спустя некоторое время.  
— Думал пойти. Оказалось, все заняты, — со вздохом отвечает Леголас. Приемный отец негромко посмеивается.  
— Ты мог бы посвятить немного времени учебе. — Кривая ухмылка на его лице ясно дает понять, что он знает, какой низкий приоритет имеет учеба в мыслях Леголаса. — Нет? — Трандуил поднимает широкую темную бровь, наклоняя набок голову, и убирает волосы на одно плечо, приглаживая ладонью.

— Тогда, возможно, встретишься с девушкой?

Леголас фыркает.

— Значит, с парнем?  
— Трандуил! ― восклицает Леголас, моментально краснея. Сейчас он совсем не в настроении говорить о своей личной жизни.

― Что такое, солнышко? Разве нельзя задать тебе вопрос?

Очевидно, Трандуилу этот разговор доставляет немало удовольствия.

― Нельзя. Ты мне не отец и не имеешь права приставать с родительскими расспросами.

Трандуил обнажает зубы и низко смеется. От этого звука по спине пробегают мурашки. Похоже, пора уходить. Человек, сидящий напротив него, истинный хищник, но он не станет его добычей.

― Разве не хочешь открыть мне все свои тайны? ― Последнее слово он произносит шепотом. Леголас вскакивает с дивана. С сожалением бросает взгляд на бутылку вина и направляется к выходу.

Сзади отчетливо слышен хохот Трандуила. Чертов маньяк.

― Слезь уже с кокаина! ― кричит Леголас и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Остаток ночи и следующий день он не вылезает из комнаты, на всякий случай заперев дверь на ключ, и смотрит сериалы. Иногда выходит на кухню за едой и еще в туалет. К счастью, Трандуила поблизости не видно.

Уже полвторого, а он за весь день так и не вылез из пижамы. Вдруг приходит сообщение от Оскара: сегодня ночью вечеринка. Леголас моментально пробуждается от апатичного безразличия и загорается энергией. О да, ему сейчас просто необходимо напиться. На этот раз по-настоящему.

Они приезжают в клуб к половине третьего. Оскар появляется в компании Сьюз, с которой они «просто друзья». Оскар высокий парень, черные волосы коротко стрижены на висках, но на лоб падают непослушными завитками. У него темно-карие глаза и высокие скулы. Сьюз, миниатюрная, как ребенок, носит такую же стрижку, но красится в розовый. Она любит одалживать Оскаровы мешковатые кардиганы, леггинсы и обувь на платформе из девяностых.

Леголас награждает их улыбкой. На нем ботинки Doc Martens, узкие черные джинсы и майка с Joy Division.

Они направляются к одному из баров. Народу не счесть. Духоту наполняют запахи дыма, пота и туалетной воды. Колонки надрываются электро битом, заглушая все остальные звуки. На танцполе приходится кричать, чтобы услышать друг друга. Вокруг все танцуют, хохочут и пьют. На большинстве одежды меньше, чем на них, покрытая потом кожа блестит в свете разноцветных прожекторов: синий, фиолетовый, розовый, зеленый и желтый сменяют друг друга.

В баре Леголас берет водку с энергетиком. Теперь он рад, что пошел работать в ту чертову кофейню, иначе здесь бы он напиваться не смог. Как бы то ни было, это место он обожает: здание бывшей котельной, в три этажа, битком набитых людьми; на стенах метровые картины, но ни единого зеркала, даже в уборных.

Они пьют и продолжают танцевать, а чуть позже Сьюз уходит в туалет, потащив за собой Оскара. Леголас возвращается к бару, заказывает два шота Егермейстера, залпом выпивает оба. Ощущая, как от алкоголя по коже разбегаются мурашки, он идет обратно на танцпол. В поле зрения попадает пара смазливых девиц, да и парней тоже, но пока он продолжает отрываться под звуки техно бита.

Кружится голова, но это приятно, музыка бьет по ушам, словно молот по наковальне. Движение тел. Пот на коже.

Как вдруг он видит его.

Он спускается по лестнице словно гребаный бог, держа подбородок высоко, спину прямо, длинные пряди золотистых волос обрамляют лицо. Полуприкрытые веки, темные штрихи бровей, высокие скулы и ни намека на улыбку. На нем подобие туники, тускло блестящей и не скрывающей абсолютно ничего, с широкими рукавами, без пуговиц, но завязанной на бедрах. Черные брюки напоминают вторую кожу. На тонкой шее висит несколько цепочек, а на плече ремешок чертовой миниатюрной сумочки.

А потом он начинает двигаться. Закрывает глаза. Музыка ускоряет ритм. Поднимает руки. Танцует. Бит продолжает пульсировать. Он плавно запрокидывает голову, размыкая губы в беззвучном стоне.

Леголас и сам не заметил, как замер на месте. Сознание отказывается понимать, что перед ним Трандуил. Он просто стоит, онемев от удивления. И наблюдает. А потом случается неизбежное. Трандуил открывает глаза и замечает его.

Пара секунд, и он уже рядом, подходит все ближе. Леголас пятится назад, пока не врезается во что-то спиной, лицо Трандуила расплывается в улыбке. Он воплощенный Дьявол из Ада с полосами розового пластика в волосах. Унизанные кольцами пальцы упираются в стену за ним. Теперь они стоят вплотную. Расширенные зрачки под изгибами темных ресниц напоминают черные дыры.

От него пахнет шампанским и дымом, и никогда раньше он не наводил на него такой ужас. Леголас ждет, что вот-вот остановится сердце. Трандуил возвышается над ним, слегка наклонившись. По нему видно, что выпил, но тем не менее он умудряется владеть собой, изящно наклоняя в сторону голову. Окидывает его похотливым взглядом с головы до ног. Леголас чувствует себя обнаженным. Трандуил зловеще смеется и наклоняется ближе. Леголас ощущает его дыхание на губах. Жар пробирается под кожу, разливаясь по венам.

― С тобой я буду делать нехорошие вещи, ― шепчет Трандуил, касаясь губами мочки его уха.

**_2_ **

  
― Как прошли выходные? ― интересуется Арагорн, надевая фартук.  
― Прекрасно, ― хрипло отвечает Леголас. Голос еще не отошел от всей той дури, которую они выкурили с Оскаром и Сьюз. Но причина была хорошая. Он до сих пор не знает, что думать о той ночи. Трандуил стоял так близко, пожирая его своими зрачками во всю радужку. От его тела шел жар, как от костра, но все же они не коснулись друг друга. Кто знает, что бы случилось, не схвати какая-то женщина Трандуила за руку и не уведи прочь. В голове все еще эхом раздается его низкий бархатистый голос, на коже ощущается отпечаток жаркого, влажного дыхания. И то мимолетное касание губ… По позвоночнику проходит дрожь.

Леголас еще не решил, как относится ко всему этому. В ту ночь он просто застыл на месте, ошарашенно наблюдая за тем, как та женщина уводила Трандуила к уборным, чтобы нюхнуть еще кокаина или закинуться таблеткой. Должно быть, до того он уже принял экстази. Иначе не стал бы так себя вести, верно? Черт возьми, не хочется ему об этом думать. Хорошо хоть пьяный туман все еще держится в сознании. Это приятно. Поэтому он отвлекается от мыслей и приступает к делам.

— Просыпайся, дружище, сегодня много работы, — велит Арагорн, слегка подталкивая его локтем. Работы и правда много. А потому какое-то время его мыслями всецело владеют латте макиато, капучино, обезжиренное, соевое молоко — прихоти проклятых хипстеров, клубничный торт и яблочный пирог с корицей, который появился в меню совсем недавно.

И всё идет как надо, пока… Ну что ж, пока не катится к чертям. Когда Трандуил переступает порог кафе, желудок Леголаса сводит судорогой. Торин заходит немного погодя. Неловко же им, должно быть, сюда ходить. Леголас так и видит, как они идут по разным сторонам дороги, не обращая друг на друга ни капли внимания, даже не глядя. А потом заходят практически одновременно. Придурки.

— Поругались? — спрашивает Арагорн, увидев, как от лица Леголаса отливает кровь.  
— Даже не спрашивай.

Арагорн поднимает брови.

— А вот теперь поподробнее, — не отступает он.  
— Сперва пусть закажут.

Его собеседник кивает.

Трандуил выглядит собранно и спокойно, впрочем, как и всегда. Леголас сглатывает.

— Латте макиато с обезжиренным молоком. И… — Пару секунд он размышляет, окидывая взглядом стойку с выпечкой, задержавшись на миг на пироге, — …и кусок чизкейка. С собой.

Он отходит в сторону. Арагорн принимает заказ Торина, а Леголас тем временем готовит Трандуилу. Он возвращается мыслями к тому, как отчим посмотрел на пирог, и ухмыляется, хотя адреналин по-прежнему будоражит кровь, отдаваясь спазмами в животе. Как-то раз в школе всех родителей обязали приготовить их фирменное блюдо в качестве пожертвования на благое дело — он точно не помнит какое именно. Трандуил отмахнулся, сказав, что купит что-нибудь в магазине, но миссис Галадриэль, учительница Леголаса, лишь ласково улыбнулась и смерила его взглядом, полным такого негодования, что он тут же сдался.

Леголас торжествовал. Ну еще бы. Он стоял у отчима над душой всё время, пока тот был занят на кухне. Клубничный пирог с медовой коркой. Со стороны могло показаться, что он не особенно старается, но каждый, кому достался кусок пирога, пришел в неописуемый восторг. Гребаное чудо локального масштаба. В школе до сих пор не забыли про тот случай. Поэтому каждый раз, когда появляется предлог провести сбор еды на благотворительность, они обращаются к Трандуилу.

Он заворачивает чизкейк в обертку и наполняет бумажный стакан. Отдает это всё Трандуилу, нечаянно соприкоснувшись с ним пальцами. Быстро отдергивает руку, тут же упрекая себя за эту реакцию, но успевает отвернуться, прежде чем отчим ловит его взгляд. Тот ничего не говорит, и ладно.

Когда наплыв посетителей спадает, Арагорн отводит его в сторонку.

— Так что случилось? — спрашивает он.

И Леголас рассказывает. Вполголоса, то и дело прерываясь и намеренно умолчав о том, как он тогда, в субботу ночью, или, скорее, утром, лежал в кровати, запустив руку в штаны, и представлял себе улыбку Трандуила — острую, как лезвие бритвы.

Но намеки и румянец на щеках выдают его с головой.

Арагорн поднимает бровь.

— Ну, реагируй. Хотя нет. Не надо, — бормочет Леголас. Арагорн мягко кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Подумаешь, немного нетрадиционно, — невозмутимо заключает он.  
— Он мне гребаный отчим!  
— Что значит: не родной отец. По сути, он просто молодой, красивый чувак, с которым ты, к тому же, сожительствуешь.  
— Он с моей матерью спал.  
— И что? — Арагорн пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к прилавку.  
— А то! — кричит ему вслед Леголас.

Он отказывается понимать, почему эта ситуация не вызывает у Арагорна положенный шок. Сосредоточиться на работе толком не выходит. Хорошо еще, что никому не приходит в голову отчитать его за отрешенный взгляд и медлительность.

— Вряд ли ты первый, кто влюбился в приемного родителя, — замечает Арагорн, украшая кофе взбитыми сливками.  
— Что, простите? Сделаю вид, что не услышал, — отвечает Леголас.  
— Да ладно тебе, ты же у нас молодой и безбашенный.  
— Очевидно, в душе я старше тебя. Как и многие другие, если честно.  
— Я ведь твой начальник, дружище. Не играй с огнем.  
— Да ты… — начинает Леголас, но замолкает. Арагорн хлопает его по плечу, одаривая ухмылкой.  
— Ну конечно, продолжай веселиться, пока я созерцаю жалкие обломки своей прежней жизни, — ворчит он.

От этих слов Арагорн заходится смехом.

— Ну надо же, — выдавливает он из себя, пытаясь отдышаться, — ты еще такой ребенок.  
— Да иди ты.

Проходят недели, но Леголас по-прежнему дергается каждый раз, когда нечаянно касается пальцев Трандуила. А тот, напротив, продолжает вести себя как ни в чем не бывало. Дни напролет срывается на горничной: то она убирает спустя рукава, то вещи ставит не на место, да и вообще за что, черт возьми, он ей деньги платит. Не удивительно, что горничные у них надолго не задерживаются. Но миссис Берри всегда выдерживает его придирки с завидным спокойствием матери, которая ждет, пока ее ребенок успокоится и перестанет верещать. А еще в молодости она ходила на концерты The Cure и Visage. И, конечно, Боуи. Она любит рассказывать о них Леголасу, хотя признает, что многого попросту не помнит. Но ведь как говорят? Если ты помнишь восьмидесятые, то не прожил их по-настоящему.

Поэтому, как только Трандуил собирается ее увольнять, Леголас грозится надоумить Галадриэль потребовать у него еще один пирог. Он понимает, что не сможет угрожать этим вечно, но пока это срабатывает каждый раз.

И Трандуил продолжает срываться, накачиваться алкоголем и спускать деньги на очередные дорогие безделушки. Ах да, и напивается опять. В один прекрасный день его настроение ухудшается так резко, что Леголас берет привычку оставлять ему небольшие послания на картонных стаканах в кофейне, снабжая их крохотными иллюстрациями. Что-то вроде: «купи новую сумку — полегчает», «все достали? выщипай брови», «чё такой =( тебя ОукенШ уделал (о5)?!» и так далее и тому подобное. Подколы про Оукеншильда всегда попадают по больному месту. После того, как его посадили под домашний арест на неделю, Леголас дважды думает, прежде чем писать такое снова.

Так, значит, в суде проблемы. Не удивительно, что, приходя домой поздно вечером, Леголас застает отчима за работой и слышит, как тот после полуночи кому-то названивает. Должно быть, что-то случилось, и не только с его настроением.

Хотя нельзя сказать, что Трандуил этого не заслуживает. Сука.

Арагорн теперь не упускает случая его подколоть. Нашел себе любимое занятие. Леголас не в восторге. Как будто боссу действительно нравится его смущать. Может, это такое достижение. Вогнать подростка в краску. Очень смешно, а как же.

Хуже всего, что у него получается.

— Видел приемного папочку в мокрых снах? — интересуется Арагорн вместо приветствия.  
— Ага, он там захлебывается, — отвечает Леголас, поджимая губы.  
— Твоей спермой? — не отстает Арагорн, ухмыляясь.  
— Какой же ты пошлый.  
— А что тут такого? Разве ты сам не хочешь увидеть его покрасневшую наглую рожу, опухшие губы и капли твоей спермы в волосах?  
— Так, может, сам его трахнешь, — срывается Леголас и надевает фартук.  
— Не люблю блондинок, — извиняющимся тоном признает Арагорн, как будто ему предложили всерьез.  
— Ну, спасибо, — говорит Леголас, чувствуя, что настроение катится прямиком в ад.  
— Но тебя бы трахнул, в качестве исключения.  
— Я бы твою жену в качестве исключения трахнул, — парирует Леголас, расплываясь в широкой ухмылке.

От этой фразы Арагорна пробирает хохот. Отсмеявшись, он хлопает его по спине. Чуть грубее, чем следовало бы.

— Ты бы не знал, как с ней обращаться, мой мальчик.  
— Знал бы получше, чем с собственным отчимом.  
— Спорю, он знает, как обращаться с тобой. Очень хорошо знает, только представь его длинные тонкие пальчики в твоей…

Леголас обрывает его резким взмахом руки, уставившись на дверь широко раскрытыми глазами. На пороге показывается Трандуил.

— Да чтоб меня, — сокрушается он.

Когда подходит очередь Трандуила, Леголас принимает заказ и поднимает на него взгляд. Слегка хмурится, заметив длинный рыжий волос на рукаве пиджака, и с видом обвинителя указывает на него пальцем:

— Это что же, волос твоей секретарши? Тауриэль? — Трандуил прищуривается, поджимая губы. — Да ладно тебе, ни за что не поверю, что ты с ней не спишь, пусть даже она не блондинка. Я бы и сам ее трахнул, — воркует Леголас, но приемный отец не удостаивает его ответом. Только деланно улыбается. — Если только... А, точно. Она тебя не хочет? Ну что ж, можешь зайти в туалет и нюхнуть кокаина, тогда самооценка снова вырастет, как на дрожжах, вот увидишь.  
— Не твое это дело, — отрезает Трандуил, выдержав паузу, и забирает кофе и сладкое.

Леголас улыбается ему в спину, чувствуя, как начинает подташнивать.

День проходит за днем, и каждый вечер Трандуил хмурится сильнее, чем прежде. Но больше не срывает злость на соседях. Он приводит в дом женщин.

Нет, он, конечно, и раньше так делал. После смерти мамы он горевал какое-то время, но потом вернулся к привычному образу жизни. Тогда Леголас обвинял его в том, что он по-настоящему его мать не любил. Что плевать он хотел. А теперь не обвиняет.

Все его пассии похожи друг на друга как две капли воды. Копипаста. Все, как одна, высокие, стройные блондинки с благородными скулами и бледными глазами.  
Словом, Трандуилу нравится спать с женщинами, которые похожи на него самого. Леголас не знает, можно ли списать это на нарциссизм, или стоит задуматься о душевной болезни.

Теперь чуть ли не каждое утро эти куклы Барби натыкаются на него, пытаясь незаметно пробраться к выходу, но чаще всего Трандуил их попросту выгоняет. Его представление о встречах на одну ночь не включает в себя посиделки за завтраком. Леголас готов поспорить, что он их банально использует, а потом бросает, но черт возьми, он делал бы то же самое, если бы мог. Правда, себе в этом признаваться не обязательно. А поэтому он старается вдоволь насмотреться на женские сиськи и попку и сочувственно кивает каждой, прежде чем за ними захлопнется дверь.

Леголасу становится не по себе, когда с Трандуилом приходит мужчина. Или молодой парень. Такое редко бывает, буквально несколько раз, но все же. По виду эти парни могли бы сойти ему за братьев, и если раньше это его не заботило, то сейчас чертовски заботит.

У Леголаса не так много друзей среди девушек. Есть, правда, Сьюз, но кроме нее не особенно много. И все же он убежден, что, когда у них начинаются месячные, их настроение меняется с такой же скоростью, как сейчас у Трандуила. Он сообщает об этом Арагорну, и тот совершенно серьезно кивает. Теперь это проблема.

Вдобавок ко всему, проблема только усиливается. И обычной недели не хватает для ее разрешения. Капризы и приступы злости сменяют друг друга как дождь и солнце в апреле. Кто сказал, что если весна, то должно быть всегда тепло и красиво, и чтобы цветочки с бабочками?

Трандуил становится все более вспыльчивым и агрессивным. И пусть до рукоприкладства дело не доходит, но всё это неслабо давит на психику. Изматывает.

Один раз Трандуил даже приезжает к нему в школу, чтобы отдать забытый учебник. А поскольку ему не надо быть на работе, скорее всего заседание суда перенесли, что обычно не предвещает ничего хорошего. Так что да, Трандуил находит очень хитрые способы выместить на нем свою злобу.

Плохо уже то, что все девчонки в классе считают Трандуила его «горячим» братом. И следуя своей загадочной природе они каждый раз хихикают, краснеют и строят ему глазки, когда видят, как он шагает по коридору в своем костюме из Burberry с улыбкой на накачанном ботоксом лице.  
А все парни считают его сопляком. Ну еще бы.

И в довершение всего, когда Трандуил заглядывает в школу, то постоянно называет его «солнышком», «золотком» и «прелестью». От стыда Леголас каждый раз ужасно хочет провалиться сквозь землю и в то же время выдрать отчиму глотку собственными руками. Он готов поклясться, что Трандуил прекрасно это знает и от этого улыбается всё шире.

— Задушить бы его к чертовой матери, вместе с бровищами, — жалуется Леголас, стоя над душой у Арагорна, пока тот вынимает из холодильника в подсобке пирог.  
— Сказано истинным взбешенным подростком. Что он сделал на этот раз? — спрашивает Арагорн, выходя к посетителям, улыбается им и ставит пирог на место.  
— Бесится постоянно. Ты себе не представляешь. Как будто это он подросток, а не я.  
— Да, такой, как он, может, — посмеивается Арагорн.  
— В смысле?  
— Ну эта его невозмутимая маска. Как говорят, в тихом омуте…  
— Ага, только в его омуте водится сам Дьявол.  
— Не сомневаюсь.

В процессе раздавания кофе с тортиками, Леголас замечает вывеску, которую, должно быть, повесил Арагорн этим утром. На ней написано: «не хлебом единым жив человек, но всяким проявлением любви — Бальзак». Хаха. Блядь.

Он тяжело вздыхает и мысленно обрекает каждого из этих придурков, стоящих в очереди, на адские муки. Не получается у него работать в сфере услуг. Он понятия не имеет, как Арагорн может так жить изо дня в день, пребывая в хорошем расположении духа в девяноста процентах случаев. Для этого нужна колоссальная сила характера. Гораздо больше, чем требуется адвокату. А еще у Трандуила никогда не бывает хорошего настроения подолгу, ни на работе, ни дома. Он только раз видел отчима в суде. В школе задали написать сочинение о профессиях родителей, поэтому Трандуил взял его на экскурсию.

Леголас надел рваную рубашку, черные джинсы в обтяжку и ботинки Doc Martens, а все вокруг него пришли в костюмах. Мельком глянув на облупившийся черный лак у себя на ногтях, он пошел следом за Трандуилом и сел на скамью в зале. Он ощущал, как люди смотрят на него, дивясь и осуждая одновременно. Ну и к черту их, думал он. А потом началось слушание.

Трандуил был похож на пантеру, учуявшую добычу. Дикий зверь, полный изящества. Он держался очень прямо, плавно расхаживая по залу со сложенными за спиной руками. Он говорил без эмоций, но слова его обжигали холодом и резали, словно сталь. Леголас не мог спокойно сидеть на месте и ёрзал, сжимая потные ладони на коленях.

Затем пришла очередь Оукеншильда. В воздухе повисло напряжение, как перед грозой в апреле. Аромат весенних цветов мешался с влажной жарой: он наполнял энергией и предвещал жестокую расправу.

Глубокий и хриплый голос Оукеншильда раздавался по залу раскатами грома. Трандуил отвечал ему резко и метко. А потом Торин при всех нанес Трандуилу оскорбление. Леголас до самой смерти будет помнить, как отчим, не веря своим ушам, уставился на него, раскрыв рот от изумления.

Если бы на месте Оукеншильда стоял кто-нибудь другой, все подумали бы, что он забылся. Но Торин сумел повернуть всё так, словно его слова были оправданы. Мало того, справедливы. Трандуил принял удар, как и подобает воину, каким он становился в зале суда. Правда, когда они пришли домой, он одним махом снес с письменного стола всё, что там было, и разбил о стену хрустальное пресс-папье.  
А потом вылакал целую бутылку вина, сидя в хаосе того, что осталось от его кабинета.

Когда Леголас доползает до дома ранним утром субботы, у него из пальцев выскальзывают ключи, и ему требуется несколько попыток, чтобы поднять их с пола и открыть, наконец, дверь. Даже прохладный утренний воздух не может развеять пьяный туман в голове. Он вваливается в квартиру и ухитряется скинуть ботинки. Из гостиной в прихожую падает тусклый свет. Он быстро глядит на телефон — полвосьмого утра. Какого дьявола Трандуилу не спится? Секунду он размышляет, не пойти ли в постель, но от полученного прилива адреналина ему все равно не заснуть еще пару часов. И он забредает в гостиную.

Представшей перед ним картине удается то, чего не смогла сделать утренняя прохлада. Он моментально трезвеет.

Трандуил лежит на диване, на нем серый халат из шелка, ноги закинуты на подлокотник. Спутанные волосы липнут к лицу и шее. Глаза покраснели, прикрыты тяжелыми веками. Кожа выглядит болезненно бледной. На журнальном столе красного дерева стоит начищенный до блеска серебряный поднос с остатками линий белого порошка. Рядом с ним бутылка вина и пустой хрустальный бокал.

— Что за чёрт? — выдает Леголас, медленно приближаясь к нему.  
— Да перестань, всего лишь немного кета, — сонно отмахивается Трандуил.

Леголас сжимает губы в тонкую линию, чувствуя, как внутри поднимается волна гнева. Трандуил выглядит, как обычный гребанный наркоман. Так быть не должно.

— Это отвратительно, — говорит Леголас.

Трандуил поднимает на него взгляд и тихо смеется, уголки его губ подрагивают.

— Да не смешно это, черт возьми! — кричит Леголас, подбегая к нему. Он хватает отчима за ворот халата и дергает вверх.  
— Плевать я хотел, чем ты балуешься: кокаин, экстази, кет, но можешь хотя бы не делать этого дома?

Теперь Трандуил хватает его за запястье, уставившись на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Мне кажется, в своем доме я могу делать всё, что пожелаю, — шипит он.  
— Посмотри на себя, — шепчет Леголас, — разве тебе не стыдно?

Их лица отделяет всего несколько сантиметров. В выражении лица Трандуила что-то меняется. Под кожей перекатываются желваки.

— Убери руки, — командует он.

Леголас убирает. И поворачивается к выходу. Он не может на это смотреть, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо в жизни. И не хватит у него духу сказать Трандуилу, что он пошел собирать вещи и уйдет на следующее же утро. Всё равно ему некуда будет податься. Он почти подходит к двери, когда вдруг слышит приглушенный звук. От него кровь стынет в жилах.

Всхлип.

С минуту он просто стоит на месте, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло. Крепко сжимает кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в кожу ладоней, и страстно желает, чтобы всего этого не было, чтобы он ничего не слышал. Но так быть не может. Поэтому он разворачивается к Трандуилу.  
Тот сидит на диване, сгорбившись. В нем не осталось ни намека на былое изящество. Длинные пряди соломенных волос свисают с плеч, лицо закрыто руками.

Всё это кажется ужасно неправильным. Но Леголас всё равно подходит к нему, становится на колени. Глубоко вздохнув, осторожно тянется к его запястьям и отводит руки ему от лица.

Губы Трандуила слегка приоткрыты, глаза смотрят вниз. На лице застыло безучастное выражение, но слезы и так говорят слишком много.

Леголас, вообще-то, не должен сейчас быть с ним рядом. Утешать. Никто не давал ему права, да и в обязанности его это тоже не входит. Внутренности будто сжимает могучий кулак, а ко рту подбирается тошнота.

Плечи приемного отца вздрагивают. Леголас умоляет: ну не плачь, ну не надо, не надо, пожалуйста. Трандуил закусывает губу. Потом, как будто инстинктивно, подается вперед и обнимает Леголаса за плечи. О боже, блядь, только не это. Он бережно обнимает отчима в ответ. А тот продолжает тихо плакать, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и слезы впитываются в рубашку. В эту секунду Леголас и сам близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться. Ведь, почему он сейчас здесь? Зачем ему понадобилось обнимать его и отчего болит сердце?

Время уходит по капле, как соленая влага, сбегающая по щекам Трандуила. Леголас точно не может сказать, как долго они так сидят. Как долго он продолжает держаться. За Трандуила и за остатки самообладания.

Как вдруг приемный отец оживает. Проводит длинными тонкими пальцами по плечам и вверх, к его шее. Прижимается теплым влажным ртом к подбородку. Сердце начинает биться часто-часто, как у птички при виде кота. Потом — горячее дыхание на губах. Леголас держит глаза закрытыми. Его пробирает дрожь.

Когда их рты медленно соприкасаются, он задерживает дыхание. Губы раздвигает горячий язык. Всё остальное меркнет.  
На вкус Трандуил как вино, которое он только что выпил: терпкий и совсем немного испорченный. Он запускает пальцы ему в волосы, гладит по нижней челюсти.

Где-то в глубине души он понимает, что это неправильно, но думать не получается. Ведь Трандуил так близко, его щеки все еще влажные от слез, а рот опаляет жаром.  
Когда они отстраняются друг от друга, он шепчет прямо в ухо: «Ложись со мной».

По спине бежит дрожь, когда Леголас встает и следует за Трандуилом в его спальню. Они забираются под одеяло, приемный отец обнимает его, прижимается губами к его рту. Теплые руки шарят по коже, с губ срываются тихие вздохи и глубокие стоны. Он и сам не помнит, когда успел развязать узел на халате отчима, но сейчас бросает шелковую ткань на пол. Трандуил лежит под ним совсем голый. Тусклый свет зари, проникающий сквозь жалюзи, окрашивает его оттенками одного цвета. От черного к бежевому. Соленые дорожки от слез на щеках, расширенные зрачки, спутанные волосы. Он хоть и сломлен, но все же красив, и по-прежнему продолжает быть хищником. И по-прежнему может заставить его сделать всё, что угодно, одной своей улыбкой. Она покоряет его, заставляя наклониться к нему.

Они только целуют и ласкают друг друга, пока не выбиваются из сил. Тогда Трандуил прижимает его к груди, запустив пальцы ему в волосы, и они засыпают.

Когда Леголас открывает глаза, в его крови все еще течет алкоголь.

Под одеялом тепло, на коже выступил пот. Трандуил обнимает его, прижавшись ртом к шее.  
Он вздрагивает. Трандуил по-прежнему совершенно нагой. Спиной Леголас чувствует исходящий от его тела жар. Он осторожно шевелится, задевая его. Дыхание Трандуила меняется: тоже проснулся.

На мгновение в голове нет ни одной мысли. А потом он чувствует, как чужие руки принимаются шарить по телу. Боже, ему надо бы встать и убраться отсюда. Но он не встает. Вместо этого он двигает бедрами, задевая бедра Трандуила. Тот влажно целует его в плечо, нежно кусает. По спине проходят мурашки. Они ритмично трутся друг о друга. Воздух наполняют их низкие вздохи и стоны. Губы Трандуила касаются нижней челюсти, целуют пониже уха, шепчут всякие непристойности. А потом он запускает руку ему в штаны.

Медленно, не торопясь, Трандуил ласкает его, дразня шею языком и губами. Для Леголаса это не в новинку, но раньше он это делал всего-то несколько раз и никогда вот так. Никогда у него ничего не было с человеком, наводящим на него страх своей красотой. А ведь так оно и есть: Трандуил ужасно красив, он пугает его и не только.

Ему не требуется много времени, чтобы кончить отчиму в руку. В момент оргазма всё остальное для него прекращает существовать. Только чистое, всепоглощающее наслаждение полыхает под веками красным, накатывая на него волнами и вышибая из груди воздух. Через несколько минут он приходит в себя. Нерешительно заводит руку за спину, обхватывая член Трандуила.

— Ты не обязан этого делать, — шепчет тот. Но черт возьми, как же он хочет. Поэтому он разворачивается к отчиму и принимается водить рукой вверх-вниз по его члену. Приподнимается, опираясь на локоть, и смотрит вниз, между их тел. Припухшие губы Трандуила изгибаются в улыбке, открывая полоску белых зубов. Из-под тяжелых век смотрят его ледяные глаза, холодную синеву искажает черная тень от ресниц. Длинные золотистые волосы рассыпаются по подушке нитями непряденого шелка. Потом Трандуил накрывает ласкающую его руку своей и задает более медленный ритм.

— Да, — выдыхает Трандуил, — да. Вот так.

От его голоса по спине Леголаса проходят мурашки. Трандуил вздыхает, стонет и нет во всем мире звука, который казался бы ему столь же красивым, очаровывал бы его столь же сильно, как это.

Трандуил не спешит прекращать удовольствие. Он наслаждается каждой секундой, а Леголас смотрит, не отрываясь, как заколдованный. Как вдруг ответные движения бедер отчима становятся резче, жестче. Он протягивает руку к волосам Леголаса, хватается, тянет ближе к себе. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, когда по телу напротив проходит судорога, обозначив крепкие мышцы. Леголас мельком замечает, как красиво прогибается его спина, потом снова смотрит в лицо. Успевает увидеть, как его глаза закатываются под веки, а губы приоткрываются в сдавленном стоне. По ладони растекается теплая жидкость. Трандуил вздыхает и расслабляется, закрывая глаза.

Он делает несколько глубоких вздохов и шепчет:

— Это было прекрасно.

К тому времени у Леголаса снова стоит. Он дрожит под пристальным взглядом приемного отца. Тот растягивает губы в улыбке, становясь похожим на ленивую львицу, сытую ровно настолько, чтобы не наброситься сразу. И как хищник, оказывающий великую милость, он садится на кровати и наклоняется, проводя по его члену языком. Леголас неосознанно раздвигает ноги, чтобы облегчить доступ.

Он хочет растянуть удовольствие подольше, как Трандуил, но уже знает, что ничего не выйдет. Ведь рот у отчима такой горячий и влажный, он вбирает его до основания, скользя языком по нижней стороне члена. Не зная, куда девать руки, Леголас сжимает в кулаках простыню. Трандуил придвигается ближе, как львица, устроившая пир. С милостями покончено — теперь он поглощает добычу.

Ни на что другое Леголас не смел и надеяться. Если бы он так не хотел посмотреть, он бы упал на подушку, но он наблюдает с жадным восторгом. Снова и снова Трандуил заглатывает его член до конца, сосет и выпускает, оставив во рту только головку, и играет с ней языком.

Когда он кончает во второй раз, оргазм приходит с меньшей силой, но продолжается дольше, уже не обрушиваясь так яростно, но все же увлекая за собой куда-то далеко-далеко.

Он лежит, довольный и истощенный. Медленно дыхание опять приходит в норму. Трандуил встает и вытирает губы рукой, размазывая по ним капли спермы. Улыбка, блистающая перламутром.

А потом он отворачивается.

— Я в душ. Думаю, ты в состоянии приготовить себе завтрак самостоятельно.

И с этими словами он оставляет Леголаса в одиночестве. Когда прошедшие секунды становятся минутами, он начинает понимать. И как всегда понимание осеняет его могучим ударом молота скандинавского бога.

— Блядь, — выдыхает он.

А потом он делает то же, что и всегда, когда сталкивается с неприятными открытиями: отрицает.

Он поднимается, быстро идет в свою комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. Если бы в крови уже не было алкоголя, он бы точно допил ту бутылку Джек Дэниелса, спрятанную в выдвижном ящике. К счастью, прошлой ночью он и так основательно напился. А может, к несчастью. Но это неважно.  
Он чувствует, что до смерти устал, а еще — что тошнит.

Остаток выходных он проводит у Оскара. Они затягиваются марихуаной, и в какой-то момент Леголас достает с книжной полки «И бегемоты сварились в своих бассейнах». Бросает Оскару. Тот фыркает и награждает его широкой улыбкой.

— Одна из моих любимых, — сообщает он, убирая со лба непослушный локон, и начинает читать вслух. Когда они добираются до семьдесят первой страницы, у них урчит в животах. Уже час ночи. Они делают пиццу. Боже храни Оскара, уехавшего из дому в семнадцать, и его богатеньких предков, обеспечивших его квартирой.

Весь следующий день они смотрят «Во все тяжкие», прервавшись на то, чтобы приготовить наполовину съедобный обед под The Smiths. Оскар не спрашивает, почему он не уходит домой, но одних его любопытных взглядов достаточно, чтобы заставить Леголаса попрощаться и выйти в ранний вечер воскресенья. Когда он заходит в квартиру, Трандуила еще нет дома, а, проснувшись, Леголас обнаруживает, что тот все еще спит.

После школы он сразу направляется на работу. На него накатывает смертельная тоска и обреченность — точь-в-точь как у героев книг По. Меткие подколы Арагорна совсем не кажутся смешными, и материть мысленно посетителей тоже не хочется.

— Похоже, что-то действует тебе на нервы, парень, — замечает Арагорн, похлопывая его по плечу. — Уж не имеет ли к этому отношения твой приемный папаша? — Леголас притворяется, что ничего не слышал, продолжая натирать мокрой тряпкой прилавок.  
— Ну же, Лас, расскажи мне.

Он вздыхает и мельком оглядывает зал. Пока что в очереди никого нет.

— Случилось кое-что, — бормочет он себе под нос. Арагорн наклоняет голову набок.  
— Переспали, что ли?

Леголас только открывает рот, но тут же закрывает его снова. Сделав глубокий вдох, он бросает на Арагорна многозначительный взгляд.

Тишина. Потом он видит по лицу собеседника, что до того начинает доходить.

— Ну что ж, — произносит Арагорн, выдержав паузу, — хоть не с матерью переспал, и уже хорошо.

От этого Леголас начисто теряет дар речи. Он не может понять, что шокирует его больше: то, как Арагорн совершенно омерзительно его сейчас оправдал, или это его молчаливое одобрение. Но одно он знает наверняка: то, что произошло, нельзя ни оправдать, ни одобрить. В тот день ни Трандуил, ни Торин так и не заходят в кафе.

Под конец рабочего дня Леголас уделяет уборке помещения повышенное внимание, потратив на нее вдвое больше времени, чем обычно. Запирая входную дверь на ключ, Леголас бросает через плечо:

— Можно я сегодня к тебе пойду?

У него уши горят от произнесенных слов, но сама мысль о том, чтобы вернуться домой к Трандуилу, посылает по спине стаи мурашек.

Арагорн озадаченно смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Ну как хочешь, — соглашается он.

Они садятся в метро. Едут молча. Леголас чувствует себя не в своей тарелке, как будто он навязывает себя Арагорну сверх меры. Но тому, похоже, плевать. Начальник проводит рукой по волосам, убирая их от лица, левый уголок его рта кривит знакомая ленивая улыбка.

— Поднимайся, — говорит он, — пора выходить.

Когда Арагорн открывает дверь в квартиру, Леголас ощущает прилив адреналина в крови.

Ключи занимают свое место на вбитом в стену гвозде, негромко звякнув. Секунду он стоит в нерешительности, потом снимает ботинки.

— Не очень большая, я знаю, — говорит Арагорн с озорным блеском в глазах.

Леголас вдыхает нагретый воздух: едва различимо пахнет едой, а из кухни доносится шипение масла на сковородке. «Из огня да в полымя», проносится у него в голове, но он отгоняет эту мысль подальше и идет следом за Арагорном. Запах усиливается.

— Привет! — Так вот она, оказывается, какая, женщина, о которой так часто говорит Арагорн. На ней белое домашнее платье, а ноги босые. Ее улыбка ослепительно красива, как звездное небо. Волосы собраны в небрежный пучок, и несколько черных волнистых прядей свободно падают на молочно-белые плечи.

— А ты, должно быть, то милое создание, о котором так любит рассказывать мой муж.

Арагорн тем временем подходит к плите и продолжает готовить начатое Арвен блюдо.

Двадцать минут спустя они садятся за стол. Окно открыто, кухню окутывает оранжево-желтый свет и уютная тишина. Вся мебель в квартире красновато-коричневого цвета, но он не может определить из какого именно дерева.

За исключением кухни по всей квартире распиханы книги. Стопки томов на полу опасно смахивают на миниатюрные Пизанские башни. По Арагорну нельзя сказать, что он любит читать, поэтому Леголас решает, что книги принадлежат Арвен. Краем глаза он замечает тексты о Югендстиле — немецком модерне, средних веках, путеводитель по Вене, но еще Ницше, Макиавелли и «Энеиду» Вергилия, а кроме них пару названий, которые ему ровным счетом ничего не говорят.

После ужина, состоявшего из простых макарон, приготовленных, тем не менее, великолепно, с томатным соусом и специями, о которых он даже не слышал, они переходят в гостиную. Задернув шторы, они сидят в полутьме. Леголас благодарит их за угощение. От напряжения он сидит, неестественно выпрямившись.

— Расслабься, — советует Арвен, откидываясь в объятия Арагорна. Все их движения в присутствии друг друга выглядят такими непринужденными, гармоничными. Словно они единое целое, а не два разных человека. От этого внутри Леголаса как будто звенит фальшиво струна. Он не может объяснить почему. Может быть, потому, что их отношения просто не укладываются у него в голове. Они как герои его любимых сериалов и книг: идеально подходят друг другу, только в реальности.

Они передают друг другу косяк, поочередно затягиваясь. После этого Леголас тяжело откидывается назад, позволяя голове стукнуться о спинку дивана.

— Знаешь, — голос Арагорна становится чуть грубее обычного, — иногда всё нормально, даже если кажется, что это не так.  
— Ты сейчас про моего отчима…  
— Ага. Слушай, если тебе не понравилось то, что между вами было, не делай так больше. Но если понравилось… тогда просто поступай так, как посчитаешь нужным. Бери, что хочешь, главное, чтобы ты брал с согласия. В реальном мире вещи не делятся на «приемлемые» и «не приемлемые». Общее мнение — это просто слова в твоей голове, Лас, а слова — ветер. Это не абсолютная истина.  
— Так ты говоришь, что спать с собственным отчимом — это нормально.  
— Если вы оба этого хотите — да.  
— Но к чему это в итоге приведет? Я же не могу начать отношения…

Арвен обрывает его взмахом руки. И мягко произносит:

— Тебе не обязательно состоять с ним в отношениях. Просто попытайся делать то, чего ты хочешь…

Весь этот разговор слишком сильно смахивает на типичный бред хиппарей. Он медленно выдыхает и смотрит то на Арвен, то снова на Арагорна.

— Вы не понимаете, — заключает он.  
— Чего же? — интересуется Арагорн, наклоняя голову набок.  
— Да просто… Ну знаете ли. Я с ним вырос. Он жил с моей мамой. Это ведь… это просто отвратительно. Должны быть четкие границы. А не вся эта чушь про сладость запретного плода.

Арвен хихикает, и он чувствует, как начинает раздражаться.

— Солнышко, большинство ограничений придумывают именно люди, а не природа. К тому же, в каждой культуре свои нравы. Платон, например, не осуждал горизонтальный инцест. Твой отчим тебе даже не родственник. У него была связь с твоей матерью, и я понимаю — нет, я действительно понимаю, что тебя это сдерживает. Но мы ищем и находим родственных душ где угодно, а не только там, где «положено». Ты нашел себе такого человека. Ты чувствуешь к нему желание?  
— Да, — отзывается он, все еще хмурясь.  
— Тогда это всё, что тебе следует знать. Если хочешь, подчинись этому желанию, а не хочешь — не надо. Но сделай то, что сам выберешь. Чего захочешь. Думай о том, чего бы тебе хотелось. И точка.  
Общепринятые представления об отношениях загоняют людей в рамки, а люди не любят рамок. Не любят, когда их равняют под одну гребенку. Как можно придумывать для всех одинаковые правила в отношениях, мы ведь все такие разные.  
Арагорн, например, мне ничего никогда не запрещает. Я поступаю так, как считаю нужным, и он делает то же самое. Это не значит, что я не ревную, или он не ревнует, или что мы любим друг друга недостаточно сильно. Но мы: я, ты, Арагорн — мы свободные люди. Мы не принадлежим никому.  
Конечно, любовь — это не просто желание, но, тем не менее, и то, и другое может принимать самые разные формы. А кроме любви и желания есть вещи где-то посередине.  
— Легче от этого не становится, — говорит Арагорн, по-доброму улыбаясь, — но это правда жизни.

Леголас отпивает вина и снова откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Ты уже говорил с ним? — спрашивает Арагорн.

Леголас отрицательно качает головой.

— Не думаю, что он хочет об этом разговаривать, — отвечает он.  
— А ты?  
— Не знаю, — бормочет он.  
— А чего же ты хочешь?

_**3** _

  
Он не уверен, что до конца понимает всё, что услышал, но что-то изменилось.

И дело не только в том, что сказали Арагорн и Арвен. Дело в нем самом. И в том, что случилось между ним и Трандуилом.

Придя в свою комнату той ночью, он запирает дверь на ключ. Садится на кровать и снимает с себя одежду: ботинки, верх, низ, белье. Босые ноги становятся на пол, легкий ветерок из приоткрытого окна ласкает обнаженную кожу. Ложась в постель, он вызывает в мыслях образ Трандуила.  
И разрешает пальцам скользнуть вниз, даже не думая остановиться.

Ему снится Вена. Он никогда не ездил туда. И все же знает, где именно находится. Он видит дома в стиле барокко, грязные от выхлопных газов; переулки, разящие болезнью и заплесневелыми, состарившимися мечтами. В центре видения высится обсидиановая башня. Всё вокруг золотится в лучах яркого солнца. Он заходит внутрь и замечает стоящую возле окна высокую фигуру с длинными светлыми волосами.

— Трандуил, — узнает он. Фигура оборачивается. Это его мать. Сон изменяется и вместо матери он видит приемного отца.  
— Да, — отвечает существо перед ним, именно существо, ведь это и не человек вовсе. Он слишком высокий, солнечный свет впитывается в кожу, вытекая расплавленным золотом. Жидкий металл струится по рукам и ногам, по его мраморной коже, собираясь в лужу у босых ног. Существо становится на колени.  
— Иди ко мне, — зовет он. Леголас перед ним, тоже на коленях. Смотрит в его глаза под сенью длинных изогнутых ресниц, светло-голубые, словно утреннее небо в пустыне.

Существо погружает два пальца в жидкое золото. И мажет ими по губам Леголаса.

Он просыпается от стука в дверь.

— Что за?..

Ручка опускается, но запертая прошлой ночью дверь не поддается. Стук повторяется.

— Вставай, Леголас. Уже полдевятого. — В голосе Трандуила четко слышится раздражение.  
— Черт! — Он моментально вскакивает с кровати, натягивает рубашку и черные джинсы. Спотыкаясь, направляется к двери и открывает.

Трандуил стоит, подняв кулак для очередного стука.

— Ты опаздываешь уже, — констатирует он, делая ударение на каждом слове.  
— Да что ты, — отвечает Леголас и разворачивается, чтобы надеть носки и как можно быстрее собраться.  
— Могу подвезти тебя, — предлагает Трандуил, прислоняясь к дверному косяку. На нем изящный темно-синий костюм — который из Burberry. Прическа — волосок к волоску. От него пахнет свежестью, как в лесу после дождя. А на губах у него до того самодовольная улыбка, что блевать тянет. Ярость язвит желудок, пока он запихивает учебники в джутовую сумку. Трандуил, глядя на это, только поднимает бровь и тихонько цокает языком.

Они садятся в машину. У Трандуила есть еще одна, на которой Леголас обычно ездит, но сейчас она в ремонте.  
Трандуил включает радио, динамики разражаются звуками очередной песни Мадонны – «Revolver». Отчим принимается негромко подпевать и запускает мотор. Иногда его чертовски злит любовь Трандуила к низкопробной попсе, но сегодня не до того. Его трясет. По телу разливается адреналин.  
Трандуил надевает темные очки и поворачивается к Леголасу, чтобы одарить его белозубой улыбкой. На улице пасмурно. В пути они не произносят ни слова. Леголас выходит из машины и, не оборачиваясь, прощается, чувствуя себя последним идиотом.

На следующий день Трандуил снова заглядывает в кофейню. Его светлые волосы заплетены в косу, спадающую на левое плечо. Спину он держит прямо, шагает легко. Если бы не сжатые в тонкую линию губы, он выглядел бы расслабленным. Леголас видит, что это не так.

Его голос звучит холодно, когда он делает заказ, а деньги небрежно падают на прилавок взамен протянутой ладони приемного сына. Леголас быстро переглядывается с Арагорном. Судорожно сглатывает и идет готовить кофе. Арагорн приветствует следующего посетителя.  
Забирая стакан, Трандуил не поднимает взгляд. Спустя пару секунд его и след простыл.

Вечер четверга. Закатное солнце красит улицы в огненно-золотой, отражаясь в окнах, выходящих на запад. Леголас вздыхает. Роется в сумке, выуживает айфон. Звонит Оскару. Они болтают, пока он едет в метро. Разговор оставляет приятное ощущение. Тело ноет от усталости. Он выходит из лифта на пятом этаже и достает ключ. Совершает привычные движения на автомате. Вот он уже снял ботинки и направляется на кухню, а ведь еще и моргнуть не успел. Как вдруг звук низких голосов заставляет его нахмуриться. Кто-то стонет.

— Что за черт, — бормочет он. В один-единственный миг сознание проясняется.  
Он заходит за угол в гостиную, откуда хорошо видно кухню.

Рваные движения, шорох ткани. Глаза раскрываются от шока.  
Трандуил стоит, нагнувшись над кухонным столом. Сзади него — Торин Оукеншильд. Они оба в одежде, хотя галстук Трандуила свободно висит на шее, а рубашка расстегнута.

— Нравится? — голос Оукеншильда. Трандуил опирается обеими ладонями о столешницу. Спутанные пряди волос падают на лицо, заслоняя глаза. Но кое-что он видит совершенно отчетливо: припухшие губы, раскрытые в немом стоне. Леголас затаивает дыхание. Потом Трандуила хватают за волосы у основания шеи и толкают вниз, прижимая щекой к столу. С его губ срывается резкий стон. А Торин продолжает ритмично двигаться сзади. Леголас слышит шлепки от толчков его бедер. И еще один звук. Такой, который наводит на мысли о месте единения их тел.

Он уже собирается развернуться и уйти, как вдруг слышит голос Трандуила.

— Да, — выдыхает тот, — сильнее.

По позвоночнику сбегает дрожь.

— Что ты сказал, повтори? — В тоне Оукеншильда столько самодовольства, что к горлу подступает тошнота.

Движения Торина замедляются, но становятся резче. Стоны Трандуила подстраиваются под новый ритм.  
Леголас рефлекторно выдыхает, осознавая, что все это время не позволял себе этого сделать.  
И разворачивается.

Идет в свою комнату, не реагируя на то, что увидел. Однако реакцию тела он подавить не может — отвратительная сцена вызывает возбуждение. Ревность бушует внутри него, прожигая тело до костей. Он запирает дверь на ключ и достает наушники. Надевает, включает музыку, ставит громкость на максимум. Голос Джеффа Бакли запечатлевается в мозгу так же прочно, как воспоминания об увиденном на обратной стороне век.

Всю следующую неделю он почти не разговаривает с Трандуилом, да и с остальными тоже. Арагорн, похоже, беспокоится, но не говорит ни слова. Ведет себя вежливо, осторожно и не трогает его по возможности. Что не может не радовать. Леголас все еще не решил, как относится к тому, что увидел, но воспоминания каждый раз вызывают болезненные судороги в животе и тошноту.

Он и раньше подозревал, что эти двое неравнодушны друг к другу, но даже не думал, что дело зайдет дальше яростных взглядов и презрительных комментариев. Принять реальность произошедшего, оказывается, ему совсем не легко. Но, опять же, их связь имеет смысл. Оукеншильд лишь ненамного старше Трандуила, его соперник и успешный человек. И отнюдь не лишен привлекательности. Низкий голос с хрипотцой, широкие плечи, сильные руки, пронзительный взор и тонкая линия губ, изогнутых в улыбке. Он полная противоположность Леголаса.

Женщины это одно дело. Конечно, он не может дать Трандуилу то, что у них есть, но с ними ему легче себя ассоциировать. Особенно если вспомнить про тех парней, с которыми он видел приемного отца. В такой роли у него есть шанс. Но Торин? С ним ему никогда не сравниться. И действительно, что он может предложить? Он неопытен. Еще не вышел из переходного возраста. Даже не закончил школу. К тому же, такие связи, черт побери, рискованы, даже при всех этих бреднях Арагорна и Арвен о свободе выбора. И даже если он сам с ними согласен — что думает об этом Трандуил?

Ради всего святого, да ведь он же сын его бывшей любовницы. Когда этот факт перестал мучить Леголаса? Сказать по правде, не переставал, но он старался не думать об этом. Все их отношения просто неправильны. Они не смогут продолжаться. Ему бы задуматься над этим. Да нет желания.

Он понимает, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет, но теперь уже поздно — он слишком привязался, чтобы отпускать.

На следующий день он придерживает Арагорна за рукав, прежде чем тот успевает уйти из кофейни. Друг отвечает понимающей улыбкой и, не говоря ничего, кладет руку ему на плечо.

— Дело опять в Трандуиле… Я… я видел его с Оукеншильдом. Они трахались на кухне.

Слова кажутся вульгарными, оставляя привкус грязи во рту. Звук собственного голоса делает произошедшее гораздо более реальным, чем померкшие воспоминания.

— И что ты об этом думаешь? — Арагорн легонько подталкивает его.

Тогда он дает волю чувствам. Говорит все, что держал в себе до этого, тихо, но страстно, пока гнев не сменяется равнодушием, а когда заканчивает, кажется, что он и вовсе ничего не сказал.  
Арагорн осторожно обхватывает его рукой за плечи.

— Слушай, Лас, то, что Трандуил спит с Оукеншильдом, не значит, что у вас ничего не получится.  
— В смысле? Куда мне тягаться с этим старым ублюдком.

Арагорн отрицательно мотает головой.

— Ты не понял. Ему не обязательно выбирать кого-то одного. И соревноваться вам не к чему. Люди берут от одних одно, от других — другое. Не сравнивай себя с Оукеншильдом. Я понимаю, что ты не можешь по-другому, но это не нужно. Ваши отношения с Трандуилом слишком разные. Знаешь, я и сам иногда завожу романы на стороне, в том числе и на одну ночь.  
— Что? — Леголас не верит своим ушам, вмиг забывая о собственных проблемах.  
— Да, и Арвен делает точно так же. Я ревную, да и она, естественно, тоже. Но, видишь ли, когда я ложусь в постель с другими женщинами, это не значит, что они могут дать то, что дает мне Арвен. Да, я желаю их и охотно принимаю то, что они предлагают, но это совсем не то же самое. Никто из них не значит для меня столько, сколько Арвен. Я хочу быть с ней до конца моих дней. Но и это не значит, что она — единственная, кто мне нужен, кого я хочу. Понимаешь, не все мыслят общепринятыми категориями. И ценности у каждого свои.  
До знакомства с Арвен я нередко встречался с несколькими женщинами сразу. Но соперницами в моих глазах они не были. Была одна девушка, Луиза, ее я любил за прекрасный голос и страсть, с которой она говорила о занятиях химией. Другую, Викторию, — за шикарные ноги и неподражаемое чувство юмора. У меня, конечно, есть определенный тип женщин, который нравится мне больше остальных, но многие не вписываются в него. Не стану же я только из-за этого любить их меньше. Я не знаю, чего хочет твой приемный отец, но скорее всего, он не станет ограничиваться Оукеншильдом или тобой. Принимать то, что тебе предлагают, не такая уж и плохая жизненная позиция. Здесь нет деления на правильно — неправильно, хотя большинство думает именно так.  
И если он в конце концов остановится на одном из вас, что ж, для этого у него будут свои причины. Но, сказать по правде, Трандуил не такой человек, чтобы выбирать только одно блюдо, когда может получить и первое, и второе, и третье.

По дороге домой он пытается осмыслить услышанное. В голове снова и снова звучат обрывки фраз Арагорна. Понять его точку зрения сразу не получается, но что-то внутри подсказывает, что он прав.

Леголас чувствует себя наивным ребенком. Обманутым и обворованным. Ему скоро вступать во взрослую жизнь, а все вокруг словно в тумане. Он не ожидал, что все обернется вот так. Так быть не должно. И это не может не злить. Как получилось, что одна-единственная точка зрения кажется правдоподобнее всего, что он слышал за всю свою жизнь? Реальней того, что все книги и фильмы и все люди вокруг него почитают за идеал? Он ведь еще не до конца решил, соглашаться ли с этими взглядами. Конечно, он слышал, как люди трахаются в туалетах, проходил мимо темных комнат в клубах, пару раз даже заглядывал из любопытства. Но все это казалось ему антиподом нормальных отношений. Первородным грехом против чистоты взаимной любви. Теперь его преследует мысль о том, что существует еще кое-что. Не только брак или клубы свингеров, а целый мир между этими крайностями. Но что это, мать его, значит? Иногда женатые люди и те, кто спит с кем попало, оказываются в равной степени несчастными. А бывает и так, что счастью обоих можно только позавидовать.

И даже этим дело не ограничивается. Есть и такие отношения, как у Оскара и Сьюз, когда двое друзей время от времени оказываются в одной постели. Иногда, думается ему, такая связь стоит больше, чем показное умильное обожание друг друга, когда в глубине души оба несчастны. Да, он постепенно начинает понимать.

Но все это не значит, что моногамные отношения лицемерны или заведомо обречены на распад. Просто, кроме них существуют и другие варианты. Раньше он никогда не позволял себе задумываться над такими вещами, не дерзал выступать за рамки. Кажется, об этом говорила Арвен? О рамках, ограничивающих представление об отношениях между людьми. Он и сам пытался втиснуть их с Трандуилом в эти границы, как это делают все. А когда не получилось, он врал, себе и другим. За всю жизнь у него были только одни отношения. И месяцев десять все шло хорошо, да только потом он их прекратил.

Он так никогда и не влюбился. Но в этом признаться было непросто, даже себе.  
С той девушкой было очень удобно. Приятно, когда тебя хотят и обожают, но рано или поздно этого перестает хватать. Потом отношения уже не приносят радости, становится скучно и лгать себе больше не получается.

Он никогда раньше не задумывался над этими чувствами.

Возможно, ему просто стоит научиться быть честным с собой. Не осуждать себя за то, что он хочет. Принимать себя таким, какой есть. Не чувствовать стыд только потому, что так «надо». И не винить себя за то, что он идет на поводу у своего желания.

Господь, еще чуть-чуть — и голова взорвется.

— В отношениях главное — беречь чувства другого человека, — наставляет Арагорн в начале следующего рабочего дня. — Не всегда лучше говорить правду. Скажи столько, сколько считаешь нужным. Правда может обидеть человека, и причины тому бывают самые нелепые. Поэтому честность — не всегда добродетель. Конечно, лгать постоянно тоже не стоит. Но ты должен научиться чувствовать, в каких случаях вернее будет рассказать все, а когда стоит промолчать, чтобы не сделать хуже. Но так только с другими. С собой ты должен быть предельно честным всегда.  
И никогда не делай человеку больно. Хотя я понимаю это желание. Разбить чужое сердце. Иногда хочется полюбоваться обломками. И даже это нормально. Такова человеческая природа. Любое сердце можно разбить и любой способен это сделать. В жизни такое случается. Но не позволяй этому войти в привычку.

После того раза Оукеншильд больше не приходит к ним в дом, но иногда Трандуил пропадает где-то ночами, а за завтраком сидит молча, распространяя запах чужих духов. Помятая рубашка, спутанные волосы, едва скрывающий засосы воротник. После таких ночей он не выглядит особо счастливым. Только это и спасает от едкой ревности, что прожигает ему душу.

День проходит за днем, и начинает казаться, что теперь так будет всегда.

Трандуил больше не навещает его в кофейне. Наверное, уже недели полторы как перестал. Леголас не знает, что и думать. Теперь приемный отец достается ему только на завтрак и ужин. Время от времени они срываются друг на друге. В ходе одной из ссор Трандуил сажает его под домашний арест, а он кричит, что плевать он на это хотел, ему прямо в лицо. В такие моменты заметно, как искажаются его идеальные черты. Глаза сужаются, синева радужки приобретает более насыщенный оттенок. Хрупкое равновесие их отношений дает трещину. Леголас нахально улыбается, чувствуя, как по телу растекается удовлетворение с примесью адреналина.

— Я тебе это припомню, — обещает ему Трандуил. Его голос спокоен, но даже крик не смог уместить бы в себе столько угрозы. От предвкушения по телу Леголаса проходит дрожь.

Что-то между ними разладилось.

Трандуил по-прежнему иногда завозит его в школу, но радио не включает. Все, что остается Леголасу, — молчание и свое отражение в его темных очках.

Однажды он приходит домой и, свалившись на кровать, замечает, что двери шкафа открыты. Насторожившись, он поднимается, идет посмотреть поближе. Кто-то забрал по меньшей мере треть его одежды, конкретнее — все шмотки из Boy London и еще пару вещей.

— Что за нахрен, — бормочет он.

Он заходит в гостиную и видит Трандуила, лежащего на диване с бокалом вина в руке. Тот изучает какие-то бумаги, не удостаивая его и взглядом.

— Куда ты дел мои вещи? — вопрошает Леголас дрожащим от гнева голосом.  
— Твои вещи? — переспрашивает Трандуил у бумаг, поднимая бровь.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я. Ты влез в мое личное пространство. Ты взял мои вещи.  
— Да ну? — Трандуил переводит взгляд на него, левый уголок рта поднимается в подобии улыбки. О, боги, в этот момент он его ненавидит. — Ты говоришь о вещах, купленных на мои деньги?  
— Так же нельзя, — укоряет Леголас сквозь зубы. Сжимает кулаки, чтобы унять дрожь в руках. Трандуил улыбается шире, приоткрывая полоску жемчужных зубов. Каким-то неведомым образом он умудряется смотреть на него сверху вниз, не вставая с дивана. Он высокомерно задирает подбородок, улыбаясь уже совсем широко.  
— Очень даже можно, прелесть моя, — дразнит он.

Ярость, бушующая внутри, грозит выплеснуться наружу, подбираясь ко рту.

— Да что тебе от меня, мать твою, надо? — он срывается на крик. Дьявол, как же хочется стереть эту ангельскую улыбочку с лица Трандуила. А что делает тот? Заходится смехом. В низком голосе слышится, как его забавляет эта ситуация. Потом он поднимается, медленно, грациозно. Всё в его облике предает угрозу: плавные движения, преимущество в росте и отвратительно прекрасные черты лица. Леголаса мутит. Он беспомощен, черт подери, беззащитен. Ведь Трандуил действительно может так поступать, может обращаться с ним, как захочет. И он не в состоянии с этим что-либо сделать. Будь проклята его мать, его гребаный настоящий отец, его возраст и Трандуил вместе взятые.  
— Видишь, солнышко, в этом доме мы живем по моим правилам, — говорит отчим и наклоняется к нему. «В рожу бы тебе плюнуть», думает Леголас. Трандуил снова смеется. А потом проводит пальцем по его скуле.  
— Не смей меня трогать, — выдыхает он. Наконец-то, желаемая реакция — в его глазах полыхает ярость.

Это как раз то, что надо.

— Вот, значит, какие у тебя правила? Делаешь, что хочешь. Трахаешься, с кем хочешь: то с Оукеншильдом, то, — последние два слова он шепчет, подойдя близко-близко: — со мной.

Щеку обжигает огнем. В месте контакта лица с тыльной стороной ладони Трандуила пульсирует боль.  
Пару секунд он стоит, не в силах прийти в себя от шока. А потом его пробирает смех.  
Трандуил потерял свой хваленый контроль над собой. Господь, давно уже его ничто так сильно не веселило.

— Неблагодарное отродье, — шипит Трандуил. Берет его за горло и толкает к стене.  
— Да, продолжай, — выплевывает Леголас. — Давай, покажи, что ты сильнее меня. Ударь меня. Ну же!

Трандуил рычит, впиваясь пальцами в плоть, — останутся следы, это точно. Нажим пальцев усиливается.  
Потом он отпускает его и отходит, позволяя руке безвольно повиснуть вдоль тела.

— Вон отсюда, — командует он. На Леголаса накатывает волна страха. — Вон, я сказал! — Злое шипенье и сверкающая лазурь глаз.

Леголас тяжело сглатывает, содрогаясь. Бросается в свою комнату, хватает джутовую сумку и в ту же минуту вылетает из квартиры.

Примерно полчаса он бесцельно слоняется по улицам и только потом набирает Арагорна. Дрожащим голосом просит приютить его на ночь. Еще тридцать минут, и вот уже Арагорн открывает перед ним дверь, приглашая войти. Волосы друга растрепаны, от него пахнет дешевым виски. Они идут в гостиную. Арвен нигде не видно.

— А что… что у вас?..  
— Поругались, — бормочет Арагорн, наливая им виски. Леголас неохотно принимает стакан.  
— Из-за чего?  
— Да ерунды одной.

Тогда Леголас наконец осознает всю серьезность своей ситуации, да так, что из легких весь дух вышибает. Слезы моментально затуманивают видимость. Надо же, рыдает, как ребенок, стыд какой. Он произносит тихое ругательство и отворачивается. От этого вида Арагорн быстро трезвеет. Мягко обнимает его рукой за плечи и успокаивает.

— Эй, все хорошо, перестань, все нормально, — воркует он, и через пару минут Леголас вновь обретает способность дышать.

— Прости, — шепчет он.  
— Ничего страшного, Лас, ты не виноват. Посмотри на меня.

Шмыгнув носом, он поворачивается к другу, тот кладет руку ему на загривок и притягивает к себе. Они сталкиваются лбами.

— Тихо. Все образуется, — наставительно произносит Арагорн.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит Леголас еле слышно.  
Они пропускают пару стаканов виски, забывая, что кому-то из них завтра в школу к восьми.

Арагорн ставит виниловую пластинку в проигрыватель, и голос Nick Cave & The Badseeds разливается по комнате, заполняя пробелы в их разговоре.

Здесь, среди книг и красно-коричневого дерева, полузадернутых штор и теплого приглушенного света он не уже чувствует себя безнадежно заблудшим. От алкоголя во рту и приятного голоса Арагорна, который напевает «Weeping song», тяжелеют веки, а проблемы растворяются в сонном небытии.

Сказать, что следующее утро оказывается тяжелым, совсем не достаточно. Проснувшись от звонка будильника, Леголас еще с минуту пытается вспомнить, где он и как сюда попал. В висках нещадно пульсирует боль. Проверив маршруты берлинского транспорта в приложении айфона, он обреченно стонет. Отсюда ему ни за что не успеть добраться до школы вовремя.

Спотыкаясь, он выходит из квартиры Арагорна, оставив тому благодарственную записку, и сломя голову бежит на остановку.

День тянется невыносимо долго и в то же время слишком быстро кончается. Не успел он моргнуть, и вот уже звенит звонок с уроков, казавшихся ему бесконечными. Ему нехорошо, и, когда Оскар интересуется, что с ним, он не может выдавить и слова. Просто трясет головой. Сьюз, стоящая рядом, пожимает плечами и советует Оскару оставить его в покое. Отчасти он злится на них за то, что так быстро отстали, но в основном радуется, что не пришлось объяснять, что случилось. Он выходит на улицу. На работу сегодня не надо, а поэтому он идет гулять по городу — из Митте обратно во Фридрихсхайн — покупает мороженое и залипает в телефон, пока не кончается батарея. Всю дорогу он думает, не вернуться ли к Арагорну. Но ведь этим он ничего не решит.

По дороге домой — слово горчит даже в мыслях — он чувствует, как вены жжет адреналин.

Тихо, как мышь, он открывает дверь и проскальзывает внутрь. В гостиной включен телевизор, поэтому он без труда прокрадывается в свою комнату, пока диктор что-то вещает про динозавров, французскую революцию и космос.  
Леголас закрывает за собой дверь и поворачивает ключ в замке.

Утром он завтракает в одиночестве, но к вечеру застает Трандуила дома, когда приходит. Прежде чем ему удается тихонько ускользнуть в свою комнату, Трандуил подзывает его. От лица отливает кровь, а сердце пускается в галоп. Медленно, шаг за шагом, он заходит в гостиную. На столе лежит полиэтиленовый пакет.

— Положи себе, — велит Трандуил, выходя из кухни с двумя бокалами и бутылкой вина в руках. Леголас подходит к столу, достает контейнер, открывает. Утка с зеленым карри и овощами, его любимое блюдо. Надо же. От восхитительного запаха урчит в животе. Он идет на кухню, берет тарелки и вилки. Они садятся за стол, и Трандуил наполняет бокалы.

— Ешь.

Он ест. Трандуил молча наблюдает за ним. Терпения хватает только на полпорции.

— Что это, черт возьми, должно значить? — срывается он.  
— Что, прости? — опешивает Трандуил.  
— Ну это. Ужин. Вино. Ты думаешь, это все исправит? — Он вскакивает из-за стола. Вилка звенит, ударяясь о керамическую тарелку. Внутри поднимается обжигающая волна гнева.

Трандуил тоже встает.

— Я не обязан что-либо исправлять, — говорит он спокойно, но с нажимом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.  
— Да что ты? То есть… то есть бить меня это нормально?

Дыхание учащается, в руках снова появляется дрожь.

— Не начинай, Леголас.  
— Почему же? Тебе неприятно? Правда глаза колет?  
— Замолчи.  
— Значит, вот так, да?  
— Да. Именно так. Ты живешь в моей квартире, и я тебе ничего не должен. Так что закрой рот и ешь.  
— Так почему ты вообще разрешаешь мне с тобой жить? А? Не можешь забыть мою мать? Может, как раз вспоминал о ней, когда мне отсасывал?

Пара шагов — и Трандуил уже стоит перед ним, наклоняется. Рот перекошен от злости, в глазах горит ярость.

— Что-то не помню, чтобы ты жаловался, когда я глотал твою сперму, — шипит он.

Несмотря на вульгарность, фраза пробуждает в нем определенное чувство. Он делает шаг назад, не в состоянии произнести ни слова. Уголки губ Трандуила поднимаются, двигая кожу на высоких скулах. Он сужает глаза.

— Так я и думал, — бормочет он. От этой фразы по спине Леголаса проходит дрожь. Он закусывает губу, но не может оторвать взгляд от электрической синевы в глазах напротив. Кажется, что они и правда под напряжением, что посылают ток по его венам. Прежде чем Леголас успевает опомниться, они уже целуют друг друга.

Язык Трандуила раздвигает губы, и он пускает в ход свой. Зарывается пальцами в длинные волосы и тянет, заставляя отчима выдохнуть ему в рот. От их тел идет жар, по груди, бедрам, спине шарят чужие руки, одна хватает его за зад и сжимает. С губ срывается резкий выдох, Трандуил проводит языком вверх по шее, такой горячий и влажный и, ох, как же ему хорошо. Затем он впивается в плоть зубами и сразу зализывает укус.

— Ненавижу тебя, черт побери, — зло шипит Леголас, вызывая у Трандуила смех. В ответ он проводит по его спине ногтями, оставляя царапины. Приемный отец гортанно рычит.  
— Перестань, — требует он. Но Леголас лишь впивается чуть сильнее и смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Почему бы тебе меня не заставить.

Он не уверен, как им удается добраться до спальни, но, когда они переступают порог, на нем уже нет рубашки, а Трандуил почти расправился с поясом его джинсов. Сам он в это время возится с пуговицами, обнажая чужую грудь дрожащими пальцами.  
Внезапно его толкают на кровать, он приземляется на живот. Секунду спустя Трандуил прижимается к нему, задницей он чувствует его твердый член и рвано вдыхает.  
Отчим убирает ему волосы с шеи и прижимается к ней губами.

— Скажи, что мне сделать? — голос Трандуила сладкий, как мед.  
— Раздень меня, — командует он и сразу же добавляет: — быстро.

Кожей на загривке он чувствует его смех.

— Тебе, вижу, не терпится. — Длинные пальцы спускаются по позвоночнику, огибают бедра и бесстыдно оглаживают закрытый тканью член. Леголас делает судорожный вдох.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я довел тебя до оргазма? Каким образом? Кончишь мне в руку или в рот? Или… тебе хочется совсем другого? — Соблазнительный шепот будоражит воображение, вызывая в сознании образы: алебастровая кожа, влажные губы, белокурые волосы, спадающие на широкие плечи.  
— Черт, — стонет он и трется о ладонь на члене.  
— Да, прелесть моя?

Трандуил снимает с него оставшуюся одежду, включая носки, а потом раздевается сам, открывая завораживающую наготу. О боже. Гладкая молочно-белая кожа, крепкие мышцы под ней. Леголас проводит языком по веснушкам на обнаженном плече. Трандуил опускается на кровать и тянет его к себе на колени. Он садится и скрещивает ноги за спиной мужчины.

— О да, — шепчет Трандуил и облизывает губы, прижав Леголаса к себе так, чтобы их члены соприкоснулись. Тот стонет и трется о него, хватаясь за плечи. Тихие стоны, сбившееся дыхание и непередаваемая жара между ними. Трандуил держит его за ягодицы, заставляя двигаться. Трение членов друг о друга, руки, задающие восхитительный медленный ритм. От такого недолго и голову потерять.  
Как вдруг его переворачивают на живот. Подушка заглушает удивленный выдох. Трандуил гладит его по спине, лижет вдоль позвоночника, спускаясь все ниже и ниже…

— Ты что это…?

Щеки непроизвольно заливаются краской, и жар закручивается спиралью в животе. Леголас чувствует прикосновение горячего языка к анусу и вздрагивает. Существует немало причин, почему этого делать не стоит, думает он, но язык уже толкается внутрь.

— О боже, — произносит он, задыхаясь. Трандуил хватает его за ягодицы и продолжает влажную ласку.

Леголас берется за простынь и зажмуривает глаза. Приемный отец принимается медленно трахать его языком, перемещая руку на член, зажатый между телом и кроватью. Пальцы обхватывают его и скользят вверх-вниз в том же ритме. Глаза Леголаса закатываются под веки. Он кончит прямо сейчас, если Трандуил не…

Отчим отстраняется, достает что-то из комода и открывает. Спустя секунду в него входит покрытый прохладной влагой палец. С языком было приятнее, но вскоре он привыкает. Накатывают сомнения, стоит ли позволять делу заходить дальше, как вдруг перед глазами будто взрываются звезды.

— О, — стонет он и выгибается.  
— Ммм, — вторит ему Трандуил и добавляет еще один палец, помогая себе языком. Медленно, со знанием дела он растягивает его, почти доведя до оргазма, прежде чем вновь отстраниться.

— Не останавливайся. — Просьба будто самостоятельно срывается с губ, все тело дрожит. Трандуил смеется и переворачивает его на спину.

Он стоит на кровати на коленях, потом подходит, нависая над ним, и берет двумя пальцами за подбородок.

— Открой рот, мой хороший, — велит он и проталкивает член между раскрывшихся губ. Леголас старается взять как можно больше, но сходу не получается, и он давится. Однако стоит провести языком вокруг головки, и по телу жаркими струями разливается наслаждение.

Трандуил стонет, возвышаясь над ним. Леголас принимается сосать, а тот хватает его за волосы и двигает бедрами, с каждым толчком пытаясь войти чуточку глубже. Почти нечем дышать, но даже при том Леголасу все нравится. Он чувствует смазку у себя на головке, когда перебирает в руке яички Трандуила, не выпуская член изо рта. Свободная рука инстинктивно спускается между ног, но Трандуил шлепает по ней ладонью.

— Нет уж, поработай над моим членом, солнышко, — шепчет он слегка охрипшим голосом.

Леголас не может сдержать стон. Позволяет ему задавать ритм, лижет, сосет и прижимается языком, стараясь не подавиться и, господи, как это восхитительно.

С пошлым звуком член Трандуила выскальзывает изо рта, тот снова наклоняется к нему и гладит большим пальцем по припухшим губам. Потом крепко целует и больно прикусывает губу. В отместку Леголас оставляет свежие царапины ему на спине. Они прижимаются друг к другу, Леголас разводит в стороны ноги, чтобы Трандуилу было удобно. Тот хватает одну из них и закидывает себе на плечо.

Трандуил рвет упаковку презерватива, раскатывает его от головки до основания, выливает на руку смазку и быстро проводит по члену один раз, второй. От этого вида Леголасу становится немного не по себе.

Трандуил хватает его за ягодицы, примеряется и… ничего. Зажмуривший глаза Леголас несмело их открывает. Их лица так близко, что губы ощущают чужое дыхание. В глазах отчима он отчетливо видит блеск страсти, но это не все. Он не может решиться. Поддался сомнениям? Леголас тяжело вздыхает.

— Если не хочешь, скажи, я пойму, — тихо, но твердо произносит Трандуил.  
— Я…  
— Не хочу причинять тебе боль, не сейчас.

Леголас смотрит на него, вглядывается в его глаза, пытаясь отыскать насмешку или высокомерие, находит, но видит также и неподдельную нерешительность. Внезапно его пронзает осознание собственной значимости, и губы растягиваются в улыбке. Он привстает на локтях и проводит языком по губам Трандуила.

— Все равно уже поздно, — уверяет он и шепчет в самое ухо: — Давай.

Он соскальзывает чуть ниже и обхватывает пальцами член Трандуила, тяжелый, горячий. Один, два раза он водит рукой вверх-вниз, чувствуя, как по спине пробегают мурашки.

— Стань моим первым, — выдыхает он.

Трандуил разглядывает его, сузив глаза. Его губы слегка приоткрыты.

— Скажи, что действительно этого хочешь, — шепотом велит он, столь требовательно, что заставляет дернуться член. Леголас закусывает губу, глядит в сверкающие глаза Трандуила и медленно, жарко просит: «Трахни меня».

Больно. Трандуил толкается в него, сразу входя глубоко. Глаза отчима закатываются под веки, губы размыкаются в немом стоне. Вокруг члена сжимаются пальцы, ловко ласкают его, и Трандуил двигает бедрами. Растянутые мышцы болят при каждом толчке. Но в какой-то момент к боли примешивается наслаждение, и вот он уже не может отличить одно от другого.

Трандуил задевает точку внутри, и перед глазами вновь полыхает алым. Правда, в этот раз нажимает головка члена, а не просто подушечка пальца. Восхитительное чувство. Леголас открывает глаза и смотрит на Трандуила. Его губы искривляются в улыбке, такой ослепительной и прекрасной, что он опять сжимает пальцы в его волосах. Вот она, настоящая его сущность, вся его сила и власть в хищных чертах лица, скулах, подбородке, глазах и в изгибе ресниц.

Приемный отец настолько красив, что наводит на него ужас. И все же Леголас лежит под ним, открытый и уязвимый, наслаждаясь тем, как он лакомится своей жертвой. И, что уж там, Трандуил ведь тоже им наслаждается. А это значит, что и у Леголаса есть власть. Все это похоже на лихорадочный сон, этот жар, эта влага и шлепки плоти о плоть. Когда он сжимается, Трандуил снова закатывает глаза. В этот момент ему вдруг кажется, что это он поглощает хищника перед ним, а никак не наоборот. Если так, то он хочет его всего, целиком: изгибы плеч, изящную линию шеи, рельефную грудь и гладкую кожу тонких соблазнительных губ.

Резким движением он переворачивает Трандуила на спину, тот выскальзывает из него. Он перекидывает ногу через его бедра и не спеша опускается. Когда головка члена погружается в анус, это настолько… Он медленно выдыхает и снова сжимает мышцы. Чужие пальцы оставляют на бедрах отметины, а глаза под тяжелыми веками смотрят прямо в душу. Теперь Леголас сам задает ритм. Трандуил одной рукой ласкает его член, другой держит за ягодицу. В какой-то момент Трандуил привстает и обнимает его одной рукой, вовлекая в смазанный поцелуй. И ускоряет движения ладони на члене.

— Ну же, кончи для меня, — шепот в самые губы. Еще чуть-чуть, и Леголас не выдерживает. Да и как тут сдержаться, когда член Трандуила так сладко задевает что-то внутри, а хриплый голос звучит совсем рядом.

Пару мгновений все его существо утопает в раскаленном добела удовольствии. Он скачет на Трандуиле, наслаждаясь оргазмом, а придя в себя, видит его закрытые глаза, нахмуренные брови и приоткрытые губы. Тот кончает со стоном, который, чувствует Леголас, еще долго будет преследовать его в одинокие ночи.

Выражение блаженства на лице Трандуила запечатлевается в памяти ярко, словно клеймо.  
Они падают на кровать, совсем вымотавшись. Приемный отец стягивает презерватив и бросает его на пол. Поворачивается к Леголасу. Тот вздрагивает, снова ощущая себя беззащитным. Тогда Трандуил гладит его по волосам и улыбается. Страх прожигает вены не хуже кислоты. Он закрывает глаза.

Отчим медленно проводит пальцами по линии челюсти, вверх к уху и плавно по скуле.

— А ты и правда красивый, — шепчет он несвойственным ему тоном. Искренним, без насмешки. Леголас снова открывает глаза. Он словно видит Трандуила впервые. Как будто раньше смотрел сквозь маску, а теперь ее нет. Он не узнаёт этого человека. Наверное, так никогда и не узнает по-настоящему. Секунду он малодушно надеется, что мать тоже его на самом деле не знала. Интересно, существует ли некая страшная тайна, которая служит причиной всех его поступков? Но нет, люди не настолько просты.

Трандуил наклоняется и целует его. Целомудренно, только касаясь губами. В этом поцелуе он чувствует толику отчаяния, что-то, что оставляет на языке горький привкус. Это интригует и отталкивает одновременно.

— Я в душ, — сообщает приемный отец. — Хочешь со мной?

Весь следующий день, сидя в школе, он думает только о Трандуиле. О нем и о том, что произошло. Да и тело не устает ему напоминать. Каждый раз, когда он садится, когда поворачивает голову. Все мышцы болят, но это сладкая боль. Он вспоминает о царапинах на спине Трандуила и думает, болят ли они до сих пор. Стоит надеяться, да.

Прибыв в кофейню в тот день, Леголас застает Арагорна в плохом настроении. До этого он в жизни не видел его таким. Друг по-прежнему ведет себя вежливо, но с посетителями переговаривается короткими фразами, без улыбки. Его волосы растрепаны больше обычного, а под глазами залегли темные круги.

Ближе к вечеру, когда наконец выдается свободная минута, Леголас спрашивает у него, что случилось.

— Арвен все еще не вернулась. Не отвечает на звонки. Вот теперь… теперь мне и правда страшно.

Впервые за время знакомства с Арагорном, Леголас осознает, что тому, вообще-то, под сорок. Он выглядит так, словно печаль стерла остатки молодости с его лица, обрисовала черты грубее тяжелой рукой.

— Я могу помочь?  
— Не думаю… Но спасибо. — Говоря эти слова, он кажется уставшим. От этого Леголасу становится гораздо больнее, чем он согласен признать.  
— Мне так жаль…

Арагорн слабо улыбается, немного через силу, но искренне. Эта улыбка заставляет его устыдиться собственного счастья, освещающего каждую мысль в сознании. Ему кажется, что он это не заслужил. Арагорн угадывает его настроение, как всегда.

— А кто оставил тебе засос на шее? — интересуется он. Выражение его лица слегка проясняется.  
— Трандуил, — отвечает Леголас. Да, он немного краснеет, и, что уж там, ему стыдно за такую реакцию.  
— Ну и замечательно, — одобряет Арагорн с озорным огоньком в глазах. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Малость устал, но мне все понравилось. — Эта фраза заставляет Арагорна рассмеяться.  
— Ты смотри с ним поаккуратнее, хорошо, Лас? Мы, старики, уже не можем всю ночь без остановки.

Леголас хихикает.

— Чего-чего, а энтузиазма ему было не занимать, — говорит он.  
— Эдакий ты развратник. — Теперь приходит его очередь хохотать.  
— Слушай, ты за нас с Арвен не переживай, — серьезно произносит Арагорн. — Мы всегда миримся. Она любовь всей моей жизни.  
— Вы лучшая пара из всех, кого я знаю, — тихо признается Леголас. Друг посылает ему благодарный взгляд и поворачивается к подошедшему посетителю.

Иногда жизнь — странная штука, думает Леголас.

Придя домой тем вечером, он обнаруживает Трандуила за работой — тот разбирается с документами. На нем нет ничего кроме шелкового халата, а в руке — неизменный бокал вина. Леголас достает мороженое из морозилки и уходит в свою комнату. Трандуил не окликает его ни разу.

Следующим утром он является на урок с опозданием, потому что перед выходом Трандуил ловит его у самой двери, становится на колени и отсасывает, прижав к косяку. В качестве благодарности Леголас доводит его до оргазма рукой, заляпав штаны. Поэтому отчиму приходится переодеться и только потом отвезти его в школу — вторую машину все еще не отремонтировали. Учитель устраивает ему разнос, но он пропускает все мимо ушей — думает о губах Трандуила на своем члене.

Их жизнь приобретает подобие размеренности. Он и не думал, что с ним такое когда-то случится.  
Почти каждое утро Трандуил отвозит его в школу. Иногда они садятся ужинать вместе, иногда отчим приходит домой только под утро. В такие дни Леголас ходит чернее тучи и срывается на посетителях в кофейне. Ни Трандуил, ни Оукеншильд не заходят туда уже, наверное, с вечность.

В другие дни Леголас идет гулять с Оскаром и Сьюз, наслаждаясь простой человеческой дружбой. Когда он не ночует дома, Трандуил усаживается смотреть фильмы про животных и говорит, что все с ним нормально, хотя выглядит весьма раздраженным. Бывает, что они ссорятся, но в подавляющем большинстве случаев все кончается тем, что один из них опускается на колени.  
И есть еще дни, когда Трандуил достает свой серебряный поднос и насыпает на него дорожки белого порошка. О таких днях он предпочитает не думать. Тогда он злится больше всего, закрывается в комнате, хлопнув дверью, и включает Бетховена или Slayer. Как раз в эти дни он не может отделаться от предчувствия, что добром это дело не кончится.

Хотя большую часть времени он не думает, как кончится дело. Большую часть времени он просто живет.

Он многому учится. Узнаёт, как устроен мир и он сам. Иногда ему кажется, что уж теперь-то он во всем разобрался, но нет, каждый раз оказывается, что еще многое придется понять. Какой же он еще все-таки ребенок.

Тем временем Арвен и Арагорн разобрались со своими проблемами. Когда Леголас заходит к ним в гости, она уверяет его, что не может обходиться без Арагорна дольше пары недель. Что потом ее неизменно тянет вернуться. Она произносит это с улыбкой, но видно, что для нее это очень серьезное дело. Как там говорится? И в горе, и в радости… Еще она признается, что не так-то просто кого-то настолько сильно любить. Она улыбается и посылает Арагорну взгляд, в котором читается счастье. Арагорн обнимает ее и целует в лоб. Очевидно, что для них такая любовь — лучшее, что могло с ними случиться.

Леголас по-прежнему сомневается в будущем своих отношений. Арагорна это смешит, но он смеется по-доброму и говорит, что в молодости всегда так. Может, он и прав. Возможно, ему не следует знать.

Иногда он это всё проклинает, срывается и кричит Трандуилу, что тот гребаный извращенец, что он просто им пользуется и что так, вообще-то, не честно. Он ведь знает, что отчасти говорит правду, но даже это не мешает ему наслаждаться процессом. Осознавать это непросто. Иногда Леголас кажется себе чужим человеком. А иногда он чувствует внутри себя пустоту и посылает все нахер. Ну что ж, се ля ви, разве нет?

Школа продолжает стабильно надоедать, хотя бывает, что на уроках рассказывают действительно интересные вещи. Биология ему неплохо дается, да и литературу он обожает. Когда они проходят Фауста Гёте, они с Оскаром цитируют отрывки неделями напролет, пока Сьюз мученически возводит глаза к потолку. Но это она оттого, что они через раз запинаются и забывают слова.

Еще они читают «Макбета» и бегают по коридорам с криками: «Будь здрав, Макбет, будь здрав, король в грядущем!». А оставаясь дома один, он пересказывает сам себе: «Не озаряй, высокий пламень звездный…»

Лето подходит к концу — жару переносить практически невозможно. А хуже всего то, что каждые несколько дней температура падает градусов, эдак, до десяти. Голова раскалывается на части. Трандуилу достается сильнее, что сказывается на его настроении. Хотя, если ему хорошо отсосать, раздражение, обычно, проходит.

В кофейне приемлемый микроклимат поддерживают кондиционер и пошловатые шуточки Арагорна. Иногда они собираются с ребятами из другой смены и идут выпить в бар. Но Леголас предпочитает заходить к домой к Арагорну и Арвен и обсуждать книги, передавая друг другу косяк.

На дворе среда, день постепенно клонится к вечеру, и с самого утра в воздухе царит напряжение. Небо застилают тяжелые антрацитовые тучи, вдалеке уже гремит гром. Все ждут, когда начнется гроза, словно это второе пришествие.

Девушка у прилавка забирает свой чай с листьями свежей мяты и бузиной, как вдруг звенят колокольчики на двери. Леголас поднимает взгляд.  
В кофейню заходит Трандуил, весь из себя бизнесмен со своим темно-серым костюмом — этот уже от Versace — очками от солнца и нацеленной на него нагловатой улыбкой. Он следующий в очереди. Приемный отец снимает очки и заказывает карамельный латте с соевым молоком. Вместо этого Леголас отдает ему капучино.


End file.
